


Turning Up The Fire When You Speak

by aphiceland



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom!Bucky, Childhood Trauma, Eventual Smut, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Family Drama, Fluff, Gay Sex, Homophobia, Homophobic Language, Librarians, M/M, New York City, Police, Sharing a Bed, Sharing a Room, Smut, Step-parents, Step-siblings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Unresolved Sexual Tension, top!steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-12
Updated: 2017-02-20
Packaged: 2018-06-08 01:48:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6833875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphiceland/pseuds/aphiceland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky sighed. “I.. I have a bit of a.. Situation.”</p><p>“A situation.” Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning back again.</p><p>“Yes. A situation.” </p><p>In which Bucky's father will not allow his son at his wedding if he does not show up with a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, @staygoldeea , @alone-with-photoshop , @colazeroaddict and my good friend @vxusemxn , all on tumblr, for beta'ing this first chapter! Go give them all a follow!

James Buchanan Barnes was absolutely, completely and utterly fucked.

 

It was his dad’s wedding in two weeks, and obviously he was intending on going. There was just one problem.

His father had told him that unless he brought a date with him, he wasn't welcome there.

 

Bucky loved his dad, he really did. When he came out as bisexual, sure, he was skeptical at first, but after that he appeared to be fine with it.

He understood that his father was raised in a different era than him. He wouldn't accept him right away.

 

The perk of being already out to him was that when his father demanded he bring a date, it could be either man or woman and Bucky wouldn't have to worry about it.

 

Bucky hadn't dated anyone in a long time. Crippling self doubt and anxiety played a huge part in that, of course, but the main reason was that he just hadn't found anybody yet that he really wanted to date.

 

His friends would definitely call him out on that. _Okay,_ so there was this one guy. He was an acquaintance, Natasha knew him from work, and Bucky had only met him three or four times but _holy fuck,_ how that guy was single, Bucky couldn't get his head around it.

Every single shirt the guy wore had to be two sizes too small for him, because the fabric so brilliantly clung to his arms and torso, showing off his pecs and muscles in a way that Bucky _knew_ should not be legal. That man could cause car crashes by just walking down the street.

 

It wasn't just his body that was amazing. Blond hair and blue eyes and an amazingly cut jawline made him look like a fucking Greek God.

 

But it was only a _little_ crush.

 

His name was Steve Rogers. He worked as a librarian in Natasha’s building, (though Bucky denied that at first - and still has his suspicions. How can a guy who works as a fucking _librarian_ have such an amazing body? Witchcraft.) and Natasha worked a few stories up in the police department with their other friends, Sam and Clint. (Bucky knew that there was more than just friendship going on there between Natasha and Clint, but the guy was married and, well, that's a whole different story.)

From what Steve had told him, he enjoys working out, reading books and drawing. The first two were obvious to him, regarding his appearance and his profession, but Bucky never would've pinned him as the artist type. Never judge a book by his cover, he figured.

 

Bucky wouldn't have pinned him as gay either, but he was proved wrong again there.

After Bucky and Steve’s first meeting, Natasha had pulled him aside and subtly informed him that _yes,_ Steve was single and _yes,_ Steve was gay.

Bucky had asked her why he should care, but she could see right through him, as always. That really got annoying sometimes.

He hadn't made a move, too self-deprecating and shy to think that Steve would actually accept anything he said. He really needed to work on that.

 

Anyway, back to the wedding. Bucky was supposed to be headed up to his father’s estate _Sunday_ , and there certainly was not anybody hanging off of his arm to show off to his dad and step-family-to-be.

 

“I don't know, Sam,” Bucky sighed, “would you be willing to come with me?”

 

“Me? Dude, no thanks. I have a date next week with this _smoking_ hot girl. ‘Can't cancel on a goddess like that, sorry.”

 

“Nah, it's fine. I think I'm gonna puke at just the thought of having to kiss you.”

 

“Hey, excuse you, I'll have you know that I am an _amazing_ kisser, thank you very much.”

 

“I'll believe that when I experience it, bud.” Bucky winked at him. Flirting with Sam was always hilarious, seeing him react so scandalised as if his fragile masculinity was actually affected.

 

“Dude, that's pretty gay,” Sam told him, taking a sip on his coffee and sitting back in the wooden seat, peeking around the coffee curiously, “but seriously.. I'm not sure who else you could ask. Nat is flying back to Russia tomorrow for the week, Clint is taking his _wife_ and _children_ out to a theme park for a couple of nights, so they're both out.”

Bucky nodded, sighing.

 

“Well.. I guess there's still—”

 

“Steve!” Sam called out, grinning at something (some _one)_ over the top of Bucky’s head. Bucky turned, and his suspicions were, of course, confirmed.

Steve Rogers stood there, at the entrance of the café, all prettied up (as usual.)  

A tight, dark blue shirt hugged his body nicely, and light blue jeans clung just right on his hips.

Bucky looked back at Sam immediately, and the man winked back at him.

 

It was certainly hot out. That must be why Bucky was sweating.

 

Next thing Bucky knew, the seat next to him was being pulled out by this god of a man and Bucky suddenly had an impeccable immobility in his eyes. They lay stuck on Steve’s face as the man lowered to the seat and suddenly Bucky forgot how to talk.

 

Sam looked between the two of them, settling to roll his eyes before kicking Bucky’s shin underneath the table. He was brought back to his senses, clearing his throat and looking down at the table quickly, hoping that his not-so-subtle stare wasn't noticed by its victim.

 

Sam sat forward, leaning on the table.

“So, Steve, have any plans for the summer?”

 

“Actually, no. I got four weeks off, ‘cause most of the people who work in the library are women with kids,”

 

“No kidding,” Bucky intervened.

 

“Anyway.” Steve rolled his eyes, “‘cause most of them have kids, they get the leave. They can't have an entire library open with only one employee there, y’know? So.. Yeah, four weeks off with nothing to do.”

 

Sam nodded. “You thinking of booking a vacation?”

 

“I don't know. I ain't really got any family to go see, nobody to go anywhere with. There's no point in going away on your own, is there?”

 

Bucky, meanwhile, knew _exactly_ what Sam was doing. He didn't really know how he would handle that situation - being stuck with Steve for two weeks straight, having to share a house, a room, probably even a _bed._

He hummed. Steve would never agree to that.

 

Reconsidering, Bucky furrowed his eyebrows. Actually, he probably would. Steve was a good guy, he'd do anything for his friends and he wouldn't be afraid to admit it. Bucky just didn't know how the man would handle—

 

“ _James,_ ” Bucky heard an exasperated voice, and looked up, confused when he saw both Sam and Steve’s eyes on him. “Jesus Christ, something dragged you away there. Anyway, I was just telling Steve that you have something to ask him.”

 

Bucky glared at him. “I do?”

 

“Yes,” Sam all but _smirked,_ the fucker, “you do.”

 

Steve just looked between the two. Bucky sighed.

 

“I.. I have a bit of a.. Situation.”

 

“A situation.” Sam rolled his eyes and laughed, leaning back again.

 

“Yes, a situation.” Bucky leaned on his elbow on the table. “Basically.. My dad has his wedding in two weeks, and he.. He doesn't want me there unless I show up with someone hanging off of my arm.”

 

“Ah,” Steve said, “that is a.. Situation.”

 

Bucky nodded. “Yep.”

 

“I take it you.. Don't have someone hanging off your arm then?”

 

“The working one or the metal one?” Bucky raised his eyebrow. “People aren't exactly falling over trying to date the cripple.”

 

He watched Steve frown. “Don't call yourself that.”

 

“Why not? ‘S what everybody’s thinking.”

 

Steve looked like he wanted to argue, but stopped when Sam obviously kicked him under the table also.

 

“So what’re you gonna do?” The blond asked, his question accompanied with a sigh. “You can't not go. It's your dad.”

 

“I don't know, man. Sam can't do it, Clint can't, Natasha can't.. I don't really.. Have.. Any other friends.” He admitted, only slightly embarrassed.

 

“Well.. I mean..” Steve blinked at him. “I could do it.”

 

Bucky blinked back at him.

He waited. He waited for Steve to chuckle and say that he was kidding, but it never came.

 

“You're kidding.”

 

“.. No? I'm being serious. You need someone and, well, I've got nothing else to do.”

 

Sam stood up, shaking his head. “Well, lovebirds, I've got to get back to work. Enjoy your romantic vacation to Florida.” He said, and Bucky flipped him off.

 

“Florida?”

 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah. Florida. My old man, he’s real fancy. Got a huge place down there, as well as in Alaska, Texas, Georgia.. You name it.” he shook his head. “Fuckin’ old dick bag. Sends me about ten thousand dollars a month,” Bucky watched Steve’s eyes widen. “But.. I know that he doesn't–”

 

He shut himself up quickly. Where has this come from, all of this rambling? Bucky almost never talked about his home life, apart from what he had mentioned before. But the money, and what he was about to say.. He didn't tell anyone that. Ever.

 

Steve must have noticed his discomfort, as tried to hurriedly change the subject. Bucky was happy about that.

 

“So, what's our story?” The man asked, reaching over the table and grabbing Sam’s half-full cup of caramel macchiato that he had left behind.

 

“Our what?”

 

“Our story. You told your dad that you had a boyfriend, or a partner, whatever, right?”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“He's going to assume that you've been dating them for a while, if you want to bring them to meet the entire family already.”

 

“I _don't_ want to bring _any_ significant other there to meet my father at all.”

 

“Whatever, Buck.” Steve said, and Bucky’s head shot up. Steve didn't notice. “My point is that we–”

 

“What did you just call me?”

 

“Huh?”

 

“Just now, you.. You didn't say ‘Bucky,’ you..” He looked down. Had he imagined it?

 

“Oh.” Steve smiled, sighing in relief and rolling his eyes. “I called you Buck? Is that it?” Bucky nodded. “I was damn scared that I got you all mad at me.”

 

“No, no.. Just.. Nobody’s called me that in.. Ages.”

 

“Do you not like it? I don't have to say it. Just thought it was shorter and easier than.. You know.”

 

“Buck- _y._ ”

 

Steve nodded.

 

“Well.. I haven't really told them about you before, ‘cause, we haven't really met that often, but I don't tell them that much about my life anyway.” Bucky hummed. “We can say that we met, like, three months ago, through our friends. Started dating one month ago, after we finally relieved weeks worth of sexual and romantic tension.”

 

The taller man grinned. “You sound like you've done this before.”

 

“Psh, I see my dad twice a year at most. There's no point. He was really adamant this time though..” he rolled his eyes, “‘S probably Shelly.”

 

“Shelly?”

 

“Dad’s fiancé.” He told him, finishing the last drop of his water. “Fucking psycho. I swear she thinks I'm still sixteen or something.”

 

“She's not far off.”

 

“Steve, I'm twenty-four.”

 

“Only eight years, that's all I'm saying.”

 

“Whatever.. You'll understand when you meet her, for sure.”

 

“At least she's not like some evil step-mom, right?”

 

“She's not my step-mom yet, Steve, she just might turn out to be evil and lock me up in their attic.”

 

“But then you’d have to come to the ball. Oh, man, to see you in a long, blue gown. What an image.”

 

“Shut the fuck up. You know I'd look amazing.”

 

“Let's agree to disagree.”

 

Bucky rolled his eyes, standing up and grabbing the empty bottle, throwing it into the trash.

 

“That's you.” He told the blond. “You're that bottle. You're home now.”

 

“In.. The trash?”

 

“You fucking bet.”

 

Steve grinned and shook his head, laughing at Bucky’s odd sense of humour. It was amusing.

 

“So when do we have to travel? To Florida, I mean?”

 

Bucky sighed, thinking for a moment as he returned to his seat. “Sunday.”

 

Steve's eyes widened. “Bucky, it's Friday! I'm not gonna be able to book a ticket for a plane on that short notice!”

 

The other man furrowed his eyebrows. “Book.. A ticket? Steve, my dad is filthy rich. He has his own plane.”

 

Steve stared at him.

 

And stared.

 

And stared.

 

“Do I have something on my face, or..?”

 

“You're being serious?” Steve leaned forward. “We get to ride in a private jet? To _Florida_?”

 

“Yes.” Bucky nodded, still confused. He'd done things like this his whole life, it had never occurred to him that Steve had probably never experienced that type of luxury in his entire life. He smiled at the thought of how Steve would react to the actual thing. “All you gotta worry about is packing, and carrying around a paper bag everywhere.”

 

“Why a paper bag?”

 

“We’re gonna have to kiss each other.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes. “I'm not going to throw up every time we have to kiss.”

 

“I know,” Bucky nodded, “the bag is for me.”

 

Steve laughed and shoved him playfully, and all Bucky could think about was how well he was doing. He wasn't messing this up, he was actually making a friend.

It felt like they'd been friends for years, at that moment.

 

Bucky cringed. That was cheesy as fuck.

 

“Anyway, be over my place at three in the morning. It'll take an hour for us to drive to the airport, then we gotta go through everything at the airport, then the flight is three hours and then we gotta get to the estate. It'll be half-eight when we get there, if I did the math correctly.”

 

Steve rubbed his eyes, but nodded. “Three in the AM. Jesus.. Okay.”

 

“I'll, uh, I'll text you my address. I don't have your number yet, though.”

 

“God, Buck, what kind of guy doesn't even have his boyfriend's number saved on his phone?” he joked, taking out his phone. Bucky nodded and did the same, handing his phone to Steve so he could put his number in - and vice versa.

 

Bucky liked it when Steve called him ‘Buck.’

It hit home, but it was nice.

 

“Here y’ go,” Steve gave him back his phone after a minute.

 

“Thanks.” Bucky smiled and stuffed it in his pocket. “Hey, uh, this was good. Thanks, really, for everything.”

 

“Don't mention it.” Steve smiled back, his expression warm and soft and comforting and Bucky _had_ to look away while he still could.

 

“I really gotta go now though, or I'll be late on my last day. I'll see you on Sunday, yeah?”

 

“In the earliest of hours.” Steve nodded, that annoying smile still doing all it could to get under Bucky’s skin.

 

“Great,” he stood, and quietly mumbled, “See you.” before walking out, accidentally brushing his fingers over Steve’s shoulder as he left.

 

Once outside, it took all of his willpower not to scream like a fucking banshee.

* * *

 

It had been a _long_ day of work. Bucky had returned home at two A.M. and had the infamous song _Apple Bottom Jeans_ stuck in his head. Some guy kept requesting that song, over and over until he was kicked out.

 

The usual things had happened. Bucky got there, did what he had to do, ignored the asshats who just couldn’t help but to touch and shout things about his arm, and then went home.

 

It got boring, most of the time.

 

He reached into his pocket and smiled at the wad of cash, twenties and fifties folded around each other so nicely. He took off the rubber band and put all of the money into his wallet, sitting down on his couch and groaning.

 

He was _not_ ready to spend two weeks alone with Steve Rogers. Who would be?

The beds at his father’s house aren't exactly small, but neither are two grown men. They'll be expected to share a bed every single night and Bucky could tell that he was going to embarrass himself one way or another.

 

He wasn't going through puberty anymore, but he still got surprise boners and wet dreams. He wondered if that was a thing that happened all throughout a man’s life.

 

He grabbed his phone and checked the time. It read 2:08A.M in large, white font. He'd had enough fun for one night.

He unlocked his phone and looked through his contacts, through the ‘ _S’_ section first, for Steve, then the ‘ _R’_ section, for Rogers. But for some reason it was in neither, and Bucky smiled as he looked through all of his contacts until he found it.

 

Steve had registered himself in Bucky’s phone as _Mr. Rogers_ , and Bucky snorted. He wondered if Steve knew how kinky that sounded. Probably not.

 

Steve, to Bucky, seemed like he was pretty innocent. He was a good-looking guy, and he'd probably lost his virginity, but he seemed like he was a pretty clean, mature minded guy.

 

Basically the opposite of what Bucky was.

 

He laughed to himself, and went to type out a message to Steve.

 

‘ _hey stev its me bucky it's 2am and im kindadyin rn bc im so fkcin tired but eh’_ **02:13**

 

He sent it, then typed out another.

 

‘ _idk y im textin u rn tbh.’_ **02:16**

 

And another.

 

‘ _just wan let u kno yhat my dad and his fiancé and his fiancé’s family r all crazy n u should kno what ur getting urself into lol’_ **02:17**

 

And one more.

 

‘ _hope u stil wan come. txt me bck. or dont. if u dont then ill just assume ur comin tmrw’_ **02:20**

 

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed, licking his lips and laying down across the couch, resting his phone on his chest. He started to think about Steve - spending hours with him travelling (technically) the day after, then being with him almost 24/7 afterwards.

 

He felt his hand start to slide down his body. Biting his bottom lip, Bucky rubbed his crotch over his shorts and took in a shaky breath.

His shorts were uncomfortably tight and he unbuttoned them, hanging his head back.

 

He pushed his hand inside of his shorts and ran his fingers lightly over the outline of his cock.

 

“Ngh..” he released a quiet hum, then grasped his dick firmly over his underwear, spreading his legs further.

 

Then he felt his phone vibrate on his chest, and he groaned in frustration. It was his last chance to get off without having to worry about somebody walking in on him, for two fucking weeks. But apparently God hated him. And his penis.

 

Bucky pulled his hand out of his pants and lifted his phone, his anger erasing as soon as he saw that it was from _Mr. Rogers_.

Bucky rolled his eyes. Mr. Fucking Rogers. What a nerd.

 

 _‘_ ** _I'm still coming, obviously.’_** Steve had sent, and then added;

 

‘ **_You're a terrible texter, by the way.’_ ** **02:23**

 

 _‘wtf y dont u try txtin w 1 hand and see how u care’_ **02:23**

 

 **_‘What are you doing with your other hand?;)’_ ** **02:23**

 

 _‘steve’_ **02:24**

 

 _‘_ **_?’_ ** **02:24**

 

 _‘i do not hav anothr hand’_ **02:24**

 

 _‘_ **_I,’_ ** **02:26**

 

 **_‘oh my god I'm so sorry I completely forgot.’_ ** **02:26**

 

 _‘LMAO its fine’_ **02:26**

 

 _‘mr.rogers.’_ **02:27**

 

 **_‘LOL.’_ ** **02:28**

 

 _‘any reason why ur awake this early’_ **02:29**

 

 _‘_ **_I could ask you exactly the same question.’_ ** **02:29**

 

 _‘i jus got bak frm wrk’_ **02:30**

 

 _‘_ **_at 2am????’_ ** **02:31**

 

 _‘yup’_ **02:34**

 

 _‘_ **_What is your job??’_ ** **02:34**

 

 _‘classified’_ **02:35**

 

 **_‘Does that mean you're secretly a CIA agent and can't tell me or do you just not want me to know?’_ ** **02:37**

 

 _‘a lil bit of both’_ **02:37**

 

 _‘_ **_OMG you seriously work for the CIA?’_ ** **02:37**

 

 _‘no u dumbass omg i do not work for the cia. I hav a much betr job thn THAT’_ **02:38**

 

 **_‘Will you ever tell me? Or am I in the dark forever?’_ ** **02:39**

 

 **_‘You're meant to be my boyfriend, Buck.’_ ** **02:40**

 

 **_‘ </3’ _ ** **02:40**

 

 **_‘ </3’ _ ** **02:40**

 

 _‘omg stfu’_ **02:41**

 

 _‘u hav 2 tel me ur job 1st’_ **02:41**

 

 **_‘?? You know I'm a librarian.’_ ** **02:42**

 

 _‘u rnt gonna make me believ tht.’_ **02:43**

 

 **_‘What?’_ ** **02:45**

 

 **_‘Is this about how buff I am again?’_ ** **02:45**

 

 _‘excuse u’_ **02:46**

 

 _‘idk wat ur tlkin abt’_ **02:46**

 

 **_‘Nat is usually very good at keeping secrets.’_ ** **02:49**

 

 **_‘But only when she wants them to be kept.’_ ** **02:49**

 

 _‘FUCKING HELL’_ **02:51**

 

 _‘_ **_LOL’_ ** **02:51**

 

 _‘im gonna kill her’_ **02:53**

 

 _‘_ **_I wish you luck.’_ ** **02:54**

 

 **_‘But consider it payback. I know that she's told you things about me.’_ ** **02:54**

 

 _‘u do now do u’_ **02:54**

 

 **_‘Yes.’_ ** **02:55**

 

 _‘huh’_ **02:55**

 

 _‘well. im gonn sleep now. goodnite/morn mr rogers u kinky shit’_ **02:56**

 

 _‘_ **_What?’_ ** **02:56**

 

 **_‘Bucky?’_ ** **02:59**

 

 **_‘How is that kinky?!’_ ** **03:08**

* * *

 

Bucky woke up at around three in the afternoon. He didn't ever actually get to his bedroom, just passed out on the couch with his shorts undone and his shoes on.

 

He sat up slowly, yawning and stretching out his arms. He threw his legs over the side of the couch and released a light moan of content.

Standing up, he reached into his pocket and brought out a hair-tie, tying his hair up into a ponytail and walking slowly to his kitchen as he rubbed his eyes.

He grabbed a banana and peeled it slowly, taking a large bite off of it.

He heard the doorbell ring and he sighed, knowing what was to come.

He didn't bother to fix his clothes. They'd end up on the floor anyway.

 

Bucky wrapped his lips around the banana, keeping it firmly in his mouth as he answered the door.

 

“Hel… Oh.” A man who looked to be in his mid-fifties was behind the door when Bucky opened it. He saw the man’s eyes trail down his body and he chuckled, taking the banana out of his mouth without biting down on it.

 

“Hey, old man.” He greeted. “Just _what_ can I do for you?”

 

“I- I was interested in whether or not you'd like to join our church–”

 

“Church?” Bucky raised an eyebrow, putting the banana on the counter next to him before stepping closer to the man. “Tell me now, sir, do I look like the type of guy that goes to church?”

 

“I wouldn't- I wouldn't say that, son, I–”

 

“Hm.. You know, I haven't prayed in a while..” Bucky looked up at him, his hands pressed against the old man’s chest. “Maybe you can check and see if I'm on my knees correctly.”

 

The man put his hand on Bucky’s waist. “How old are you?”

 

“However old you want me to be.” Bucky replied, pushing the door closed behind the man and shoving him against it as he slid down his body and rest on his knees.

 

He looked straight at the guy’s crotch, a tent in them poking out against the zipper. Bucky smiled, reaching up and beginning to undo the belt.

 

“That's a mighty odd way to pray, boy.” The man said, reaching down and cupping his jaw, lifting him back to his feet. “You need to put God in your heart.”

 

“And you need to put your cock in my mouth.” Bucky retaliated. “Come on, let me do this.” He put a hand on his crotch. “I promise that I'll make it worth your while.”

 

“I am not a sinner, young man.” The man said, his voice suddenly more stern. “Homosexuality is a sin.”

 

Bucky ignored the anger building up in his chest and put his hand over the man’s and slid his finger into his mouth, sucking slowly and wiggling his tongue over the tip of the finger.

“Good thing I'm not a homo then, hm?” He whispered, “just close your eyes.. I can be any woman you want me to be..”

 

“Barnes, open up!” Bucky heard a familiar voice call from beyond the door.

 

“Natasha, what the fuck?” Bucky sighed, using his prosthetic to pull the old guy out of the way. He buttoned up his shorts before opening the door, glaring at the red-headed woman. “I have _company._ ”

 

She gulped and stared at him, then at the old man, then back at him.

“Yeah. That's what I came to tell you.” She said. “Sam’s guys cancelled.. That's.. Uh..”

 

Bucky tensed his jaw, crooking his neck before looking back at the old man.

 

“I am.. So sorry, sir, I- I thought you were.. Someone else..” Bucky apologised.

 

“I see,” the man nodded, looking incredibly awkward, then made a move to walk past them both. “Well.. I.. Uh.. I do hope that you.. Decide to join us at the church.”

 

Bucky watched as he left, nodding and keeping his head down until he was out of ear-shot.

 

“Holy _shit,_ Natasha!” He glared at her, ushering her inside before he slammed the door. “I was so close to going down on that dude! You couldn't have come any earlier?”

 

“Traffic is bad.” She shrugged. “Blame Sam. He said the guy cancelled last minute, so..”

 

“He coulda’ sued me or something. I was so ready to do that, man!”

 

“You sound let down.”

 

“You sound fucking annoying.”

 

“For somebody you're not going to see for two weeks, you're certainly being very sweet.”

 

“I thought you were leaving today.”

 

“Got to be at the airport in three hours. Is it such a crime to want to say goodbye to my favourite asshole?” She smirked. “I was also hoping to catch Steve here.”

 

“Steve?” Bucky frowned in confusion, picking up the banana from earlier and dropping it in the trash. “Why would he be here?”

 

She shook her head and shrugged, acting innocent. “No idea.”

 

“Natasha.”

 

“James.”

 

“You are a fucking handful.”

 

“That's why you have two.”

 

He rolled his eyes. “Why would Steve be here?”

 

“Sam told me that he left you two at the coffee shop.. Said you didn't leave for a while, hm?”

 

“Oh, fuck off.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “We were discussing the trip.”

 

“Ah, of course, the trip.” She sat herself down on the couch. “The trip in which you will have to be in a relationship with him.”

 

“Hey, he wasn't my first choice.”

 

“Huh.” She smiled. “But that's who you wanted the most.”

 

He didn't reply.

 

“You're still in your work clothes. Come home late last night?”

 

“Yeah..” Bucky rubbed his eyes, itching to get into the shower. “Came back at two.. Spoke with Steve until three.. Then I just fell asleep on the couch.” He smiled, then scowled. “By the way, stop telling Steve my secrets!”

 

“I don't know what you're talking about.” Natasha lied.

 

“You can't lie to a liar.”

 

“And you can't use that age old phrase correctly, apparently.” She chuckled. “How was work?”

 

“Usual, really. Tiring. Perverts everywhere.” He shrugged. “Nothing new.”

 

“You must get pretty tired working that late every other night.”

 

“Beauty _is_ tiring, Natasha, but I guess you wouldn't know.”

 

“Holy fuck, you need some fucking coffee. I guess sleep-deprivation affects your eyesight too.”

 

“Get fucked.”

 

“Only since you asked so nicely.” She smiled. “Clint cancelled his trip with his kids.”

 

“What?” Bucky looked up at her, eyes wide as he waited for her to admit that she was kidding.

 

“Yep.”

 

“Fuck.. So that means I coulda’ taken him to my dad’s?”

 

“Nope, actually. He's coming with me to Russia.”

 

He stared at her for a moment, then sighed and shook his head. “Natasha, his kids—”

 

“His kids are going to DisneyLand with their mom. I think they'll be fine for a week.”

 

“He's cheating on his wife.”

 

“We've never done anything.”

 

“Yet,” he closed his eyes. “Natasha, his kids should come first. You're breaking up his family.”

 

“It wouldn't be the first.” She stated, crossing her legs. “Get me a coffee while you're making one for yourself.”

 

“What's the magic word?” Bucky said, already getting out two mugs.

 

“Gun.” She replied. “There's one in my pocket.”

 

“And I thought you were just happy to see me.”

 

“You're ridiculous.” Natasha leaned back into the couch, her face twisted. “Why _were_ you so eager to suck that guy off?”

 

“For Sam,” he explained, “I told you this. He asked me to do a favour for a friend of his. Told me he'd be at my door around this time.”

 

“No, I mean, you really wanted to.” She pushed. “Explain, or I'll have to shoot you.”

 

“And I'll have to miss going to my dad’s wedding? Tragic.”

 

“You'll also miss having Steve Rogers in your bed for two weeks.” She tilted her head. “Spill.”

 

He sighed. “I.. I wanted to let off some steam before I went away. I didn't have a chance to jack off last night.”

 

“Because you were texting Steve. I would've thought you'd do it at the same time.”

 

“I'm not _that_ bad of a friend.”

 

“You did it when you had a crush on Sam.”

 

“That's different.”

 

“How?”

 

“Fuck off.” He rolled his eyes.

 

“Anyway.” She stood up. “Pour that coffee away. I'm leaving.”

 

“What?” He scowled, looking back at her. “Why?”

 

“You need to masturbate and I do _not_ want to be here for that. Go. Do it.”

 

“Motherfucker. I just wasted my coffee on you.”

 

“What a tragedy. I'll see you in two weeks.” She told him, walking to him and kissing his cheek lightly. “I hope everything works out with Steve.”

 

“I don't hope you fuck Clint, but I also kind of do.”

 

She smiled. “Okay, James. See you.”

 

And with that, she left Bucky with his two cups of coffee.

 

He shook his head, laughed, and after he drank his own cup and dumped the other down the sink, he retreated to his bedroom for some intimate alone time.

 

He wasn't going to lie about what he thought about - a certain blond, buff and beautiful man fucking him into a bed. And a wall. And the floor. Anywhere he could think of, if he was being honest.

 

He didn't _mean_ to think of Steve, it just kind of happened. With everything that was happening, the guy just crossed his mind and decided to stay for a while.

He didn't leave while Bucky had his right hand’s fingers wrapped delicately around the length of his cock. He didn't leave as he tweaked at his nipples, the coldness of the metal making them even harder.

 

Steve had Bucky wrapped around his finger, and he didn't even know it.

 

It was frustrating, how much of an influence the man had over him. But he couldn't back out now, and he didn't know if he wanted to.

 

He didn't know if he could stop thinking about Steve whenever he touched his cock either, but he didn't have to worry about that now.

 

Bucky grabbed the tissues from the bedside table and cleaned himself up, shakily standing up and heading to the bathroom to brush his teeth and shower.  

  
He was too nervous to want the next day to arrive.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky frets, and goes to the mall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my betas, @yvonnope , @sunflowerowlwolf , @we-a-boo , @thatguythatdoesstuffandthings , and finally my good friend @vxusemxn !! all on tumblr! Go give them all a follow!  
> btw- i'd like to thank my friend @candyhinata on tumblr and instagram for the mordecool thing (aka she shouted at me until i credited her)

The droplets of water slid down his body, from the moment they hit the top of his head until dripping off his tanned skin and fingers. 

He ran his fingers through his wet, loose hair and yawned, leaning against the wall as he reached for the shampoo off of the stand, squeezing it into the palm of his right hand before rubbing it into every strand of his locks.

 

Showering was always a chore for Bucky. When he was given his prosthetic arm, he was told that he couldn't take it off. He was also told that he couldn't soak it in water. 

So each time he showered he had to wear this stupid looking bag thing over all of his left arm. 

 

He rinsed his hair out and started to lather in the conditioner, then proceeded to rub the totally manly, lavender-scented body wash all over his body. Bucky knew he should've worked out before he had his shower, but if he was honest, he couldn't be bothered. His father had much better equipment at his place anyway. Maybe he and Steve could do some workouts together.

 

He blushed and quickly stepped under the stream. Maybe  _ not.  _ The last thing he needed was to see Steve Rogers all sweaty and lifting weights. 

 

He rinsed himself completely before turning off the water and grabbing a towel. Stepping out, he started to dry himself after wrapping his hair in a towel reminiscent of a middle-aged woman taking a spa day in a sitcom.

He laughed as he imagined himself wearing some cucumbers over his eyes while draped in a bright pink fluffy gown. He was so funny. 

 

Looking at himself in the mirror, he ripped off the plastic covering his metal arm and grabbed his toothpaste and toothbrush. 

Squeezing a large dollop of the toothpaste onto the brush after running it under the water, he stuffed it in his mouth and began to brush his teeth thoroughly. 

 

After two minutes, he spat down the sink and washed his toothbrush, grabbing a towel to wipe around his mouth. 

 

Using a hair-tie, Bucky tied up his hair again. He squirted shaving cream onto his hand and began spreading it around his face and neck. 

 

Once he had it evened out, he picked up his razor and began to scrape all of the stubble off his face.

* * *

 

Bucky’s hand shook as he locked his front door from the outside. It was boiling out. 

He was wearing a loose-fitting, grass-green tank-top layered with a leather jacket. On his waist hung a baggy set of cargo shorts, a shade darker than his shirt. 

Anyone would've said that he looked stupid, wearing shorts and a jacket at the same time, but he had been told previously, on numerous occasions, that he looked good in just about anything.

 

It was around four-thirty when he left to go to the mall. He hopped into his car and started it up, leaning back into the heated fabric of the seat. He settled his hand on the steering wheel.

 

The ride there didn't take long. Twenty minutes wasn’t that bad considering it was the weekend. 

He appreciated the views on the way there.

 

After he parked outside of the mall, he stepped out of his car and locked it swiftly. 

 

Walking into the shopping centre, he headed straight for Wendy’s. He ordered his usual: a completely plain chicken sandwich practically drowning in ketchup. The perfect dish.

He sat down at a table on his own and began to take small bites of the burger, looking around the place, until his eyes accidentally met with someone. 

 

The man was a stranger. Bucky was almost certain he'd never seen the guy before in his life. His sense of paranoia was raised as the man approached him. 

 

“Do I know you?” the man asked, leaning on the table, a smile lingering on his face.

 

“I.. I don't really think you do, sir.” Bucky finished chewing before putting the sandwich down.

 

“I am almost positive that I've seen you before! I just can't remember where from..” the man said. “Do you mind if I, like, just sit down and stare at your face for a little while?”

 

Bucky chuckled. “Not at all. As long as you don't mind the fact that there'll probably be ketchup all around my mouth.”

 

“I love ketchup.” The man shrugged, then added, “Are you famous or something? Have you been in any films? Television?”

 

“No,” Bucky said truthfully. “I am a performer, though.”

 

“A perfor- Oh!” The man’s eyes widened and he grinned widely. “I remember now! You work at the strip club I went to a couple nights ago!”

 

Bucky froze and almost choked on the chicken. 

 

“Dude, you were so good! Seriously, the way you hump–”

 

“S-Sir, we’re in public and you're… pretty loud,” Bucky whispered to him, looking around warily.

 

“Oh, right, sorry.” He laughed. “But seriously, that was really hot.. Do you.. Ah..” The man raised his eyebrows. “Y’know?”

 

Bucky bit his lip, weighing his options.  “Do I get to know your name?”

 

“Scott. Scott Lang.” Scott introduced himself, eyeing Bucky up and down. “And yourself?”

 

Bucky grinned. “My name is James.”

 

“Well, James, are you done with your burger?”

 

“I guess I am.” He nodded, and Scott sighed in relief.

 

“Great, can I finish it? Sorry, I'm really hungry and I don't want my stomach rumbling while we’re in the middle of.. it.”

 

Bucky blinked. Then nodded. He watched as the man started to chow down on his food. Oh well.

* * *

 

The stall door slammed closed and Scott slammed Bucky against the wall, their eyes closed and mouths pressed against one another. Scott slid his hand up the right side of Bucky’s stomach underneath his shirt, moving his lips quickly.

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around the guy’s neck and moaned into his mouth. He loved this - the thrill of doing this sort of thing in public, the adrenaline rush of knowing that there was always the risk of being caught or heard. 

 

Their kisses started to get even more heated and open-mouthed, their tongues meeting and their whimpers of pleasure tumbling into each other’s lips. 

 

“Fuck,” Scott hissed. “It's so h-hot out. Why the hell are you wearing a jacket?”

 

Bucky sighed, licking his lips. “You'll see.”

 

Scott pushed the leather off of his shoulders and froze. 

 

“Holy shit.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You have a metal arm!”

 

“Wow, I hadn't noticed!”

 

Scott ignored his sarcasm. “How didn't I see that at the club?!”

 

“Honestly? No idea.” Bucky shrugged. “My name at the strip club is The Robot.”

 

“That's so cool, man.” He ran his fingers down the metal and Bucky looked down.

 

“I'd really appreciate it if you kept your robot fetish to yourself,” he told him. “I did actually have to lose my arm in a traumatic situation in order to have to have this.”

 

“Right.” Scott said sheepishly. “Sorry.”

 

“Don't worry about it. Are you going to fuck me or not, little guy?”

 

“Oh man,” he smirked. “You're not gonna be calling me that in a minute.”

 

“Hopefully.”

 

Scott kissed him again, then pulled away to lift Bucky’s shirt over his head. Once it was off, he dropped it onto the ground along with his jacket, and began sucking and biting marks onto his neck and collar bones. 

 

Bucky hung his head back, closing his eyes and moaning lightly as he raised his hips against Scott’s. 

The man grinned at his eagerness. 

 

“Back pocket,” Bucky whispered to him. “Quick.”

 

Scott nodded and reached into the other’s back pocket, pulling out a condom and a half-empty bottle of lube. Scott looked up at him somewhat judgmentally, and Bucky shrugged. 

 

“Never know when they'll come in handy.”

 

Scott could agree with that.

 

He pushed Bucky’s shorts and underwear down to his ankles. Scott unzipped his own jeans, pulling his cock out and rolling on the condom. Bucky let himself get lift up by the man, his legs spread widely and his hands grasping the top of the stall behind him.

 

He watched Scott rub his fingers thoroughly with lube before he felt two fingers prod against his ass and he gasped.

 

“You ever been fucked in a toilet cubicle before?” Scott asked, and Bucky chuckled.

 

“Buddy, I've been fucked at least once in every place you can think of.”

 

He snorted. “That's impressive.”

 

“I do take pride in how amazingly sleazy I can be.”

 

Scott nodded and he slipped the two fingers inside at once, thrusting them in and out of Bucky’s ass as soon as he noticed that he was in no pain. 

 

“Ngh- Ah- Scott, I- I'm fine...” he moaned, voice raspy. “Fuck me already.”

 

The man nodded. “Right.”

 

He pulled his fingers out and lubed up his cock, stroking it before aiming it at his entrance and pushing inside slowly. 

 

Bucky heard himself moan in content, wrapping his legs around the other’s waist in hope to bring him in closer, deeper. He bit his lip and hung his head back, his mouth gaping open as he felt Scott begin to move his hips. 

 

“J- James, shit, you're really tight...” he panted, rocking his hips back and forth. He did it slowly at first, then he allowed his pace to speed up, fucking him desperately, like an animal in heat. Moans only continued to slip out of Bucky’s mouth, and they could hear the creaking of the side of the stall as he got humped against it.

 

“S- S–  _ Fuck,”  _ he gasped, reaching down to grab his own cock and start toying with the head of it, twirling his fingers around it teasingly before grasping the base of it and rubbing it, desperate to cum. 

 

“F- feels so good, James...” Scott muttered, biting on his neck again. Bucky nodded, gulping, and started to bounce his body along with Scott’s thrusts.

 

“N- Ngh, S- Steve.. Steve, fucking h-hell! Fuck!” He called out in pure lust as he came over his fist and stomach, the feeling of his hand on his cock and someone else’s dick up his ass too much for him to handle for too long.

 

Not soon after, he felt Scott finish too. The man moaned in ecstasy as his thrusts began to slow down again. He paused his movements entirely to let himself calm down before pulling out.

 

He settled Bucky down and pulled off the condom, tying it up before throwing it into the toilet and flushing it away.

 

“Thanks for that, James.” Scott smiled, tucking his dick into his jeans again before picking up Bucky’s clothes and handing them to him. “You okay?”

 

“Yeah.. I'm great..” Bucky lied, rolling some toilet paper and wiping off his stomach and hand before pulling his shirt and jacket back on. 

 

“So who is Steve?” He asked after a short silence, when the long-haired man was halfway through pulling his shorts and underwear back up. 

 

“... None of your business,” he replied, zipping himself up and taking back his bottle of lube, stuffing it in the back pocket of his shorts. 

He opened the stall door and stepped out, both of them washing their hands and giving themselves once-overs in the mirror. 

 

Bucky looked horrendous. His hair was a mess now and there was nothing that he had on him that could cover his neck in that moment in time. His neck was littered with bite marks and hickeys, his cheeks were flushed and his lips swollen. His whole appearance basically read  _ ‘I've just been fucked in a toilet stall.’ _

 

Oh well. There was nothing he could do about it. He dried his hands and started to walk out.

 

“Whoa, whoa, you gotta tell me who this guy is—” Scott followed him, but cut his sentence short when he noticed Bucky walk right into someone.

 

“Bucky!” The large man smiled. 

 

“.. Hey, Steve.” 

 

He heard Scott gasp and giggle mischievously. Bucky just hoped to whatever God was out there that the guy didn't say anything. 

 

“What’re you doing here?” Steve asked. Bucky wondered just how stupid the man was.

 

“What am I doing.. At the mall?” he chuckled. “I'm.. Shopping.”

 

“He's shopping.” Scott nodded.

 

“Okay? Hi, I'm Steve,” he held out his hand for Scott to shake. “And you are...?”

 

“Scott.” He shook Steve’s hand happily. 

 

“How do you know Bucky?”

 

Scott furrowed his eyebrows. That was the second time that this man had called James Bucky, and he was starting to believe that he'd been given a fake name.

 

“I just met James, actually, over at Wendy's. He gave me a great time, but I better be off now.” Scott nodded at them both and walked off. 

 

“A great time?” Bucky watched Steve's face change with confusion. “What were you doing with him?”

 

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed, leaning against the wall. “Are you for real?”

 

His hair was  _ still  _ a mess, and as far as he knew, all of the marks on his neck hadn’t randomly disappeared in the last two minutes. 

 

“What? I..  _ Oh. _ ” Steve's face flushed bright red as he finally came to his senses, eyes fluttering over Bucky’s appearance. “Sorry... You weren't going to spend more time with him, were you?”

 

Bucky snorted. “No, I wasn't going to do that. Don't worry about it.”

 

He wondered what Steve thought about him now. He must've thought he was dirty, a slut for just going and sleeping with whoever asked, and in a public fucking toilet too. He'd never want to sleep with him now. 

Bucky cringed. Not that he would've before, anyway.

 

“So what were you looking to buy? Clothes?” Steve asked, then his face grew shocked. “Oh my god, do I need to dress formally to impress your family? I've packed, but I don't have a- a suit or anything..”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “You were going to come to a wedding without a suit?”

 

“It.. Seems like it.” He sighed. “Yeah.. Fuck. Is there a place here where I can get one?”

 

“There is. It's your lucky day, too, because I know everyone there. I have like twenty suits. I'd offer to lend you some, but you're too.. Broad.”

 

“I'm too manly for your suits.”

 

“That's not what I said.”

 

“I'm too manly for your tiny tutus.”

 

“I'm way more manly than you,” Bucky said. 

 

“Sure you are, princess,” Steve replied as they began to walk.

 

“I'm not a princess.” He pouted. “I'd be the dragon that takes the princess away.”

 

“Nah, you're the princess, Buck.”

 

“Fine. I'm the princess. But I'm not putting on any dresses for you, Stevie.”

 

“Stevie?” Steve raised his eyebrows and grinned. “I think we've been over this. I don't want to see you in a dress.”

 

“I don't want you to see me in a dress, so I guess we’re even.”

 

“Afraid my eyes will burn out?”

 

“At the sheer sexiness, obviously.” Bucky grinned. “You'd want to pay to see me in it again.”

 

“Does that make me the prince?” Steve asked, lightly nudging Bucky over, watching him stumble.

 

“You're more of the ugly step-sister.”

 

“Do you have any, by the way? Step-siblings?”

 

“They aren't my  _ step _ \- anything yet, but yeah. Cory and Nicole.” Bucky smiled softly as he remembered the two. They were good kids, Bucky couldn't find any reason to dislike them. They had immediately warmed up to him when they first met him, and he felt the same. It was easy for Bucky to hate his father, hate Shelly, but he just couldn't bring himself to hate kids.

“Nicole is six. Cory’s nine.”

 

“Cory a boy or a girl?” Steve asked, and Bucky could feel his gaze burning into his neck. 

 

“Boy.” He told him. “Listen, if this is... bothering you, I can go buy a scarf or something?” He motioned to his neck, knowing full well that those were what Steve was staring at. 

 

“Oh!” The blond shook his head. “N- No, seriously, it's fine. I was just.. Wondering.. It looks like he ate you.” 

 

“Maybe I'm into that.”

 

“Cannibalism?”

 

“I'm a freak, I know.” He grinned, and Steve grinned back, and they were both grinning and everyone was grinning and Bucky felt something hit his forehead. 

 

“Holy shit,” Steve gasped as he looked down at Bucky on the floor, he could tell that the guy was trying not to laugh. “You just walked into a fucking pole!”

 

“Ironic,” he muttered to himself, looking at Steve holding out his hand and taking it gladly. Steve pulled him up, and for a second they were close. Really close. Their chests pressed against one another and their hands stayed clasped together and their faces were only inches apart, if Bucky just leaned in that little bit more, they could—

 

And then Steve stepped back, dropping his hand. Bucky took a sharp breath. 

 

“Sorry. Got distracted.” He rubbed the back of his neck bashfully, avoiding the blond man’s gaze. “What were we talking about?”

 

Steve blinked. “I.. You wearing a dress, I think.” 

 

“Right.. You’d have to pay me good fuckin’ money to get me to put on a dress.” He chuckled. “I had to wear one once ‘cause I lost a fuckin’ bet to Clint.”

 

“Oh my god, seriously? Does he have pictures?”

 

“Well- Wait, I’m not gonna tell you!”

 

“So that’s a yes?” Steve laughed. “Was it like, a long, fancy gown? Or like a cocktail dress?”

 

“Fucking hell I-”

 

“Language, Barnes.” He got cut off, a female voice shutting him up before he could continue. Bucky span around to look for the source, recognising the voice almost immediately.

 

“Alex!” He ran forward, hugging the girl tightly. She smelled of smoke and chestnuts, and for a moment Bucky’s mind went back to twelve years ago, when he was twelve and still in his original school. His dad was loving and his mother was alive and he was properly happy.

 

Alex was his old friend. She was in most of his classes all throughout middle school, and eventually, after being partnered together for a science project, they became best friends. Unfortunately, after the incident that occurred when he had just turned thirteen, he had to move away to another school. They failed to keep in contact.

 

“Holy shit, what are you doing in Brooklyn?” He asked once he pulled away.

 

“Ah, I’m on holiday with my girlfriend, actually.” She smiled. “I live in Arizona with her now. She’d never been to New York before... wanted to show her the wonders of the city.”

 

Bucky nodded, and remembered that they had company. Turning around, he put his hand on Steve’s arm.

 

“Uh, Steve, this is Alex. We were best friends in middle school.” He introduced her, laughing a little bit, realising how stupid it must sound. “Alex, this is Steve.”

 

She held her hand out, and he shook it graciously. “Boyfriend?”

 

“What? Oh, no. Just a friend.” Steve smiled, looking down bashfully. “It’s nice to meet you.”

 

“You too, muscle-man.” She nodded, looking over at Bucky subtly. He flipped her off, knowing what she was thinking. “Where are you guys headed?”

 

“We gotta buy Steve a suit. He’s coming with me to.. To my dad’s wedding.” 

He saw Alex’s expression. Knowing that she was one of the only people that knew what had happened to him, it was strange talking to her about it. Her face read pity, the one thing that Bucky didn’t want. 

 

“How is your dad?” She asked, brushing back her long, black hair and pushing up her glasses. He knew the undertones of the question.

 

“He’s just fine. It’s been eleven years, Alex, he’s gotten over it all.” 

 

“And he’s met someone else?”

 

“He’s been seeing her for fifteen years.”

 

“Fifteen? But.. Oh, god, James, I’m so sorry, I didn’t know.”

 

“I didn’t either until two years ago.” He shrugged. “Don’t worry about it.”

 

She nodded and hugged him again, not letting go even when he didn’t hug her back. “I’m sorry, I have to go. Keep in touch, okay?” She looked through her handbag, pulling out a pen and writing her number on his hand. “I’ve missed you. Good luck with the suit shopping, you two.” Bucky didn’t flinch as she kissed his cheek, and didn’t watch as she walked away. 

Steve put a hand on his arm. 

 

“Hey, Buck, you okay? I’m sorry about...”

 

“It’s fine. You’ve got nothing to apologise for. I don’t really want to talk about it.” 

Steve nodded, and they continued walking. 

* * *

 

“Mr. Barnes, it is lovely to see you again,” the man at the counter greeted Bucky and Steve as soon as they walked into the store. Bucky could tell that it was nothing like Steve had ever seen before. He found it adorable, the way the man’s eyes lit up as they walked inside the store, the way he struggled not to touch anything, scared of damaging anything so expensive.

 

“It’s great to see you too, Ambrosio.” Bucky smiled, nodding at him in courtesy. “I was wondering if you could fetch my friend, Steve, here a formal suit?”

 

“Of course, Mr. Barnes.” Ambrosio smiled and put his hands on Steve’s shoulders, directing him into a private room and up onto a platform surrounded by mirrors on three out of four sides. Bucky followed them to the room and sat down on one of the seats opposite the platform as he watched Ambrosio pull a curtain across to give the three some privacy.

 

“So, Mr. Barnes, what is the occasion?” He asked, walking back to Steve with a bounce in his step. He looked him over once before heading to his laptop and logging something in.

 

“My father’s wedding,” Bucky said.

 

“Wonderful, wonderful... And Mr…?”

 

“Rogers.” Steve smiled. “Steve Rogers.”

 

“Mr. Rogers is your date, Mr. Barnes?”

 

“Yes, he is.” Bucky nodded. “It’s his first time meeting my father, and he wanted to make a good impression.”

 

Steve furrowed his eyebrows, but Bucky just put a finger to his lips and shook his head. 

 

“I see... Well, we must get you the very best suit if it is going to be for Mr. Barnes Senior.” Ambrosio said, finishing typing and cracking his knuckles. “Mr. Rogers, if you don’t mind.” He smiled, then waited.

 

Bucky cleared his throat. “Steve, you need to get undressed.”

 

“Oh!” Steve’s eyes widened, realising what the employee had meant. Bucky watched his hands as they moved to his belt and slowly undid it. Bucky took a sharp, quick breath and looked down, taking out his phone and trying to distract himself with it. He tried not to look up, he really did, but when he heard the unmistakable sound of a zipper coming down, his eyes shot up. He swore that he almost fainted, seeing what was packed underneath his jeans. The bulge was so prominent in his underwear that Bucky could barely believe that he wasn’t stuffing anything down there. He then watched as Steve kicked off his pants and lifted his shirt above his head, then bent down to pick the clothing up.

 

Bucky was almost hyperventilating at this point, so he mustered up all the self control that he had and looked back at his phone, awkwardly crossing his legs. 

 

‘ _ pls . need urgnt hlp. Stev is gttng undrsd in the same room as me’  _

He sent it to Sam, Natasha and Clint quickly, and got an immediate text back from Sam.

 

**_‘Holy shit dude already? Damn go get some.’_ ** **05:35**

 

_ ‘No. no dude. he gettin fitted for a fkcin SUI T hes only in his undrwear god save  me im gong to cum in m y pants sam hes so hot’  _ **05:35**

 

**_‘Thats nasty dude. Ur not 14 ok u can contain ur semen for ten minutes.’_ ** **05:36**

 

_ ‘his dick is biggr thn my head’  _ **05:37**

 

**_‘Yikes’_ ** **05:38**

 

_ ‘i dont kno wht to do’  _ **05:38**

 

**_‘i gotta go dude i’m sorry hope everything works out hope u get fucked up the butt no homo’_ ** **05:39**

 

_ ‘iv alrdy gottn fucked up th butt todsy sam fuck you’  _ **05:40**

 

He didn’t get a reply.

 

Bucky looked up at Steve again, and was pretty much breathless.

 

Steve stood, facing away from him, on the platform dressed head to toe in beautiful, black fabric. The dress jacket lay over his shoulders perfectly, the sleeves hugging his arms in just the right way. His pants- Bucky could die looking at Steve wearing those pants. They shaped his legs amazingly, not too tight but not too loose either, just the right size. But the way they made his ass look... 

Bucky took a deep breath.

 

“How do I look?” Steve asked, turning around to look at Bucky happily. Bucky stared at his chest, admiring how more than one button was undone at the top, then forced himself to look back up at his face. 

 

“Fucking hell...” was all Bucky could manage to say at first. He saw Steve’s face flush with embarrassment and confusion, and Bucky realised that  _ fucking hell  _ is not the correct answer.

“You- You look great,” he told him truthfully, smiling back when he saw the blond beam.

 

“Really? Thanks. It fits really well.. I love it.” 

 

“That’s good. Put it on my card,” he said to Ambrosio. 

 

“I can't let you pay for it. How much is it?” Steve tried to stop him, but Bucky just shook his head. 

 

“Trust me, you'd faint if you found out how much this costs.” He stood up and looked down at the man’s feet. “What size are your shoes?”

 

“Eleven to twelve,” Steve replied. “Why?”

 

Bucky smiled. “You can borrow some of my shoes. We’re the same size.”

 

Steve nodded, and Ambrosio walked back to them both. “Mr. Rogers, please remove the suit. Mr. Barnes, your card will be charged immediately.”

Bucky nodded in confirmation. 

 

“I seriously don't want you to have to pay for me, Buck,” he said. 

 

“Consider it a thanks. A thanks for coming with me to the wedding in the first place. I know you're bad with people.” Bucky gulped, trying to remember to keep up the facade. He stepped closer to Steve and leaned up, then kissed his cheek lightly and put his hands on his chest. 

 

Ambrosio gulped and looked away. “I will wait outside. You two, take your time.” He said, and stepped behind the curtain.

 

Bucky sighed deeply and stepped back down, rubbing his eyes. “Sorry about that,” he apologised to Steve. “Ambrosio is a close friend of my father’s. If we said we were faking it now, Ambrosio would tell him.”

 

“Don't be sorry, it's fine.” Steve smiled, rolling his shoulders and pushing off his jacket, giving Bucky a full view of his torso in the white dress-shirt. The fabric clung to his muscles so tightly that Bucky wondered how it was comfortable. As Steve began to undo the buttons of the shirt, Bucky licked his lips, and quickly resumed staring at his phone again. 

 

His lock-screen displayed two notifications: One, a text from Natasha reading  **_‘ew’_ ** and the other a text from Clint, a picture of himself giving a toothy smile and a thumbs-up to the camera.

He shook his head and gulped, his mouth and throat having grown exceedingly dry. He rubbed his arm and desperately tried to think of things to do with his appendages. He wasn't exactly educated on this matter. There unfortunately wasn't a step-by-step guide on ‘What To Do To Keep Yourself From Staring At Your Friend While He's Naked’. 

 

So Bucky, for whatever dumb reason, looked back up at Steve as he was pulling his clothes back on. He caught one last glance at the man’s gorgeously defined abs before his shirt covered them again, and Bucky sighed. He didn't appreciate it as much as he should have.

 

His attention was brought back to reality when he heard Ambrosio clear his throat from outside. Bucky sprung to his feet, running to Steve and spinning him around, positioning the taller man in front of him and pressing his back against the cool glass of the mirror.

 

“Kiss my neck,” Bucky whispered to Steve, his stare not wavering even as the man furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. “Trust me.”

 

And Steve did. With no hesitation, the man nudged Bucky’s head back and attached his lips to his neck, over the darkened love bites that were already there. Bucky breathed in sharply and his whole body felt as if it was on fire. The feeling of the plump, pink lips that Bucky had been staring at all day finally on his skin made a knot in his chest. He rolled his head back further and pulled Steve closer to himself, moaning erotically just as Ambrosio walked back through the curtain. 

 

Ambrosio froze as his eyes finally landed on the two, and Bucky couldn't be more certain that his plan had worked. Surely there would be no more speculation about the two of them from him. Bucky slid his hands down to Steve's chest and pushed him away gently, whispering,  _ ‘it worked,’  _ in the blond’s ear. Steve gulped and stepped away from him, letting the shorter man stand up straight and even out his breathing. 

Oh, how Bucky had wished that that moment had lasted longer. He didn't tell many people, simply because there's never any reason to, but his neck was one of the most sensitive areas on his body. He didn't know why, he just knew that whenever somebody touched or kissed or licked or  _ sucked  _ on it, he couldn't help but moan like a pornstar.

 

“Excuse me, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers.” He nodded his head in courtesy. “The payments have been made. Thank you very much for choosing our store today. It was wonderful meeting you, Mr. Rogers.”

 

Steve nodded. Bucky could tell that he was still taken aback. He took Steve’s hand in his own and pulled him down from the platform, both of them thanking the employees and grabbing the bag full of their purchased clothing on the way out. 

They waited a while as they walked before either of them said anything. They kept up the same pace until they got around a couple of corners, and leaned against a wall, arm to arm. 

Steve was the first to burst out laughing.

 

“Oh my god, is that what we’re gonna have to do for the next two weeks?”

 

“Getting sick of me already, Rogers?” Bucky grinned, starting to laugh as well. 

 

“God, no, that was so fun!” Steve hung his head back. “Fucking– His face! That guy’s face! He was so shocked!”

 

“Yeah, he was suspicious of us,” Bucky told him. “He didn't think we were a real couple, that's why he looked so shocked. Truth be told, I sort of.. Make out with a lot of people in there.”

 

“Well, we didn't make out,” Steve pointed out. “So I am not involved in that ‘lot of people’.”

The smile was still prominent on his face. 

 

“You sure aren't, Rogers.” Bucky shook is head, grinning from ear to ear. “You sure aren't.”

 

“What's that supposed to mean?” He watched as Steve pouted. “Are you insulting me, Barnes?”

 

“I would  _ never, _ ” Bucky gasped, putting a hand on his chest and feigning a scandalised expression. 

 

“Somehow I find that very hard to believe.”

 

“Whatever, little guy.”

 

“Little guy? Are we gonna go over this?” Steve looked down at him. “I'm taller than you,” he said, then added, “and more manly.”

 

Bucky’s eyes widened. “Fight me.”

 

Steve laughed. “Buck, I'd crush you.”

 

“You wanna fucking go?” He cricked his neck and cracked his knuckles of his right hand. “I can fight!”

 

“I'm sure you can, princess.” The blond nodded, lightly shoving him. “Just not with me.”

 

“You know- You know what it takes to be manly? A loving heart!” Bucky told him with a firm voice. “Bet you couldn't.. take care of a pet.”

 

Steve smirked. “I have a pet, actually.”

 

And Bucky’s facade dropped. “You do?”

 

“Mhm.”

 

“What is it? A dog? A cat?”

 

“... Hedgehog,” he answered truthfully, beginning to laugh at Bucky’s reaction. “What?”

 

“You have a pet fucking hedgehog?” Bucky asked in disbelief. “You're kidding.”

 

“I'm not! His name is Mordecool and he's two. He's staying with my friend while we go away.”

 

Bucky stared at him for a moment before letting out a loud laugh. “You never cease to surprise me.”

 

“Believe me,” Steve beamed. “I have a lot more secrets up my sleeve that are bound to jump out at you, at any time at all.”

 

“I'm not a pussy, Stevie.” Bucky rolled his eyes. “It can't be anything that bad.”

 

Steve snorted. “You'll just have to wait and see, I guess.”

 

“Tell me one,” he ordered him. “If you have so many. Tell me one of your secrets.”

 

“That would defeat the point of it being a secret now, wouldn't it? Besides, I only spill my secrets when I'm drunk.”

 

Bucky raised an eyebrow. “So you're a lightweight?”

 

“I am  _ not  _ a lightweight. Just- When I'm drunk, I can't control myself.”

 

A buzz that he couldn't identify ran through Bucky’s body, and he bit his lip. “Has Natasha ever seen you drunk?”

 

“What? Of course.”

 

A smirk grew on his face. “I'll learn what you're like soon enough. I don't think there's any point in asking her. You'll want to drink yourself to death by Tuesday.”

 

“You need to stop talking down your family.”

 

“They aren't my family.”

 

“Your almost step-family then.” Steve rolled his eyes. “Hey, do you have the time?”

 

“Sure, hold on,” he pulled out his phone from his pocket, chuckling at all of the texts from Natasha and Clint asking how things were going. He locked it again and shoved it back in his pocket. “Six-twenty.” 

 

“Ah, I should get going. I wanted to try and get to sleep by eight.” Steve stood up straight and smiled down at him. “Get in a couple hours. I'll be at your house for three, yeah?”

 

“Yeah.” Bucky nodded. “I woke up at like, three in the afternoon today, so it's gonna be real hard for me to sleep now.” He laughed. “I'll see you. Bye, tiny.”

 

“Goodbye, Mr. Owl.” 

  
Bucky watched Steve walk away. It wasn't a bad view. 


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Take off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to my lovely betas, @colazeroaddict , @we-a-boo and my good friends @vxusemxn and @haikyuutiess !! all on tumblr, go give them a follow!  
> and for those who r maybe curious, my tumblr is @aph-badtouchtrio!!
> 
> tysm for reading !!

The persistent beeping sounds woke Bucky at half-past two in the morning. He rolled over onto his back, groaned, and reached over to his bedside table. Frustrated after several failed attempts at turning the alarm off, Bucky sat up and pulled the lead out. The noise finally stopped, and he sighed. He knew that he had to get up. He groaned and rubbed his eyes, yawning as he stood up. His eyes opened slowly and he switched on the light that was stood on the bedside table. 

 

Letting his eyes adjust to the light, he picked up his phone in the hopes that he  _ may _ have received a text from Steve. 

Unfortunately for him, there were no notifications on his lock screen. He was met with just a picture of a light blue background and white bubbles. He'd never been sure how to change his background, but he wasn't all that bothered. (Natasha had requested that he let her change it, but he was worried she’d set it as something weird and he wouldn't be able to change it back).

 

He pushed down and kicked off his boxers, throwing them in his laundry basket. He pulled on another pair right away, as well as some grey sweatpants and a baggy red shirt with a text that said  _ ‘loser’  _ in big, white, bold writing. Sam had gifted it to Bucky for his birthday a couple months prior. 

Bucky wandered to the bathroom and peed, then proceeded to wash his hands and brush his teeth. He looked like shit. He was starting to wish that he had gone for a haircut before they left to go to his father’s. Everyone would be bugging him about it. He could hear his father already, telling him that letting it grow out was annoying, but down to his shoulders? He would be  _ radiating  _ disapproval. 

 

He combed through his hair nonetheless. Stepping out of the bathroom, he found his suitcase and dragged it to the front door, ready to leave whenever Steve arrived. To say he was nervous was a big understatement. 

He sat at his kitchen table and grabbed an apple, taking a large munch out of it. It wasn't Steve that was actually making him nervous, it was himself. He couldn't trust himself to not get hard at random moments. He couldn't trust himself to not embarrass himself  _ constantly  _ in front of Steve. 

 

Speaking of, Bucky’s thoughts were interrupted by three knocks on his door. He stood up, took a deep breath and looked at the clock. It was two fifty-five. Bucky wasn't stupid, the person at the door was probably Steve, but he couldn’t help but be a little paranoid. He took a rolling pin out of a cupboard and grasped it firmly, ready to swing if the person was too. 

 

Thankfully, it was just Steve. He opened the door and smiled, putting down the rolling pin.

 

“Hey, dude,” Bucky greeted, a hand coming up to Steve’s shoulder. “You get here okay?”

 

“Yeah. I'm just.. really tired.”

 

“Makes sense. Come in, do you want something to eat?” 

 

He watched Steve carry his suitcase inside and wondered briefly how he could carry something that big so easily. Then his eyes wandered back to the guy’s chest and biceps and he answered his own question.

 

“I'm okay, thanks. I was thinking that we could stop by a Starbucks or McDonalds on the way to the airport?” Steve suggested, and Bucky nodded as he took another bite of the apple he was still holding.

 

“That's a good idea. There's a McDonalds a couple blocks down, it's on the way. We can pull in the drive-through.”

 

Bucky took a moment to appreciate everything that Steve was wearing. A light blue t-shirt hugged his torso, and he started to take note of what Steve was wearing and furrowed his brows. The blond was also wearing a nice pair of bright blue jeans. Bucky knew that Steve had a pretty good fashion sense, but he must have known that wearing that for a couple of hours would not be at all comfortable. 

 

“Hey, are you seriously planning on wearing that for the entire journey?” Bucky asked, gesturing for him to look down at what he was wearing. “I’ve just got on some fuckin’ pyjama shit. You don’t have to look so formal, Rogers.”

 

Steve gave an uncomfortable shift. “Yeah, I just.. I want your dad to like me, you know? He’s a pretty important person. Not just to you, but like, to the whole world.”

 

Bucky could understand that. His father was a big deal. He was the CEO of the Levi’s company and ran the New York shop on his own for twenty years. Steve was only a librarian who had probably never met a famous person in his life. Being nervous was completely coherent.

 

“I get that.” Bucky nodded, grabbing his keys and heading to the door. “You can go ahead and change if you want, at some point. May I remind you that we’re going to Florida?”

 

Steve blinked at him. “Yes?”

 

“We’re going to Florida. In the summer…” he said. “And you’re wearing full-length jeans.”

 

“Oh. Well, fuck.” Steve let out a small laugh, shaking his head. “Oh well. I can just jump right into the pool when we get there.”

 

Bucky grinned. “Sure can. Ready to go?”

 

Steve nodded, picking up his suitcase as he watched Bucky unlock the door. “Do you want me to carry your case to the car?”

 

He raised his eyebrow and picked up his own case. “I think I can handle it, thanks.” He shook his head. “I’m stronger than I look.”

 

“I know, but you.. your..”

 

“My arm?” Bucky turned around. “This was installed by the most educated, well-known and expensive engineer-doctor guy in the world. I think it’s fine to carry a suitcase to a car.”

 

Steve looked down and nodded. “Right. Sorry.”

 

“Don’t worry about it. I just… I don’t like talking about it.”

 

“That’s fine.” 

 

After Bucky had double-checked the locks and they’d gotten the cases into the car, they got into the front.

Bucky started up the engine and placed his hands on the wheel, trying his best not to look over at Steve every five seconds. He took a deep breath and started to drive.

* * *

 

 

They had stopped at McDonalds around half an hour ago at this point. The two of them had finished their food and put the rubbish in the trash can in the back seat. Bucky had no recollection of how their conversation got to what it was.

They had been listening to the radio. It was a pretty good station, for almost four in the morning. They weren’t sure which station it was, but it was very… interesting.

_ Interesting _ . That was the word.

 

It had started out innocent, at least in Bucky’s perspective of innocent. They had gotten to the McDonald's and ordered their food, Bucky ordering pancakes and Steve having an egg and bacon wrap. They’d parked and started to eat, and Steve thought it was just a great idea to turn the radio on. 

 

The radio had seemed to turn onto a random station, Bucky swears it wasn't intentional, and a loud, female moan echoed through the car. They froze - before both rushing to turn it off, Bucky knocking a button and accidentally turning up the volume. 

 

_ “Hey, baby, I'm so horny, _ ” the voice rasped, and Steve blinked. “ _ Fuck my pu—” _

Bucky turned it off. There was a moment of silence before they both looked at each other simultaneously and burst out laughing. Bucky had heard of radio stations where they  _ discussed  _ sexual things, but he was certain he’d never heard of porn-radio before, and he’d heard of lots of things. He was so embarrassed, and he hoped Steve didn’t think that he listened to that stuff in his free time. Why was it on that station, anyway?

 

“What the fuck was that?” Steve asked, gasping for breath in between his words. Bucky barked out a laugh, wiping his eyes and shaking his head.

 

“Fucking hell. I don’t- I don’t know!” He proclaimed. It was certainly too early for this.

 

“God.. I- That- was that a real radio station? Is that allowed?”

 

“I really have no fucking clue, all I know is that that  _ shouldn’t  _ be allowed. Gave me a fucking heart attack..”

 

“What if someone had a kid in the car or something?”

 

“I don’t know, man, you’re asking a lot of questions.” Bucky finished his pancakes and dumped the plate and cutlery in the trash. “I get that it was meant to be hot, but it was so exaggerated.”

Steve said nothing.

 

“You didn’t find that the least bit attractive?”

Steve finished eating, remaining quiet. “Seriously, dude? Wow. Expected more from you, Captain Small Dick.”

 

Steve snorted. “Really? That the best insult you could come up with?” He raised his eyebrow. “Bucky, I’m gay.”

 

It took a moment before the brunet grinned and nodded. “Oh, yeah! I forgot. You still have a small dick, though.”

 

“Do I? Something must’ve changed since I last checked.”

 

“What can I say,” Bucky turned the keys and backed out of the parking space. “Every dick is small compared to mine.”

 

“Somehow, I find that very hard to believe.”

 

“Excuse me?” Bucky scoffed. “You don’t insult a guy’s dick, man, you just don’t.”

 

“You just called me Captain Small Dick one minute ago!”

 

“I was just telling the truth.”

 

“So am I,” Steve chuckled. “You know, it’s pretty gay to say you think my dick is small. Means you’ve spent time thinking about it.”

 

“I am not gay,” Bucky told him, truthfully. “I just think that people call you Captain Small Dick for a reason.”

 

“Nobody calls me that.”

 

Bucky resisted the urge to laugh.

 

“I have never heard anybody call me that in my life.”

  
  


Bucky burst out laughing.

 

“Nobody calls me that and you know it.” Steve folded his arms, chuckling quietly. “They have good reason to not call me that, too.”

 

Bucky breathed in sharply, his fist clenching around the wheel. “This is a conversation for when I’ve had at least two shots.”

 

Steve looked out the window, admiring the sight of the stars and the planes taking off in the distance.

* * *

They got to the airport safely. Walking inside, Bucky could tell that Steve was utterly dumbfounded when he lead him past all the queues and spoke directly to the woman at the desk.

Bucky showed her his passport and she gasped, apologising for any inconveniences (there were none) and directing them into a V.I.P lounge. He sighed and sat down, stretching out his arms and relaxing into the cool leather of the seat.

 

“You really are a big deal, huh?” Steve said, taking a seat next to him. “Some big shot’s been insulting my dick and listening to radio porn.”

 

“Oh my god,” Bucky groaned, putting his head in his hands. “I don’t listen to that! And I am not a big shot or a big deal.” He shrugged. “Just rich.”

 

Steve nodded, though it was obvious that he didn’t believe him. “You still haven’t told me what your job is.”

 

Bucky paused for a second. “Does it matter?”

 

“Well, what do your parents think you do? You usually tell your significant other your job, and I’m sure it’ll come up in conversation at some point.”

 

The man shook his head. “It doesn’t matter, seriously. Don’t worry about it.”

 

“But I-”

 

“Look, I said it doesn’t matter. Just drop it.”

 

Steve sighed and nodded. 

 

A young man scurried into the lounge, dressed in flight attendant uniform. Bucky would be the first to admit that he was pretty cute. But it seemed that Steve had already noticed.

 

“You okay, kid?” Steve asked him, and the boy frowned.

 

“I’m eighteen now. I’m not a kid.”

 

“Alright?” Steve smiled at him. “Is there something you wanted?”

 

“Oh! Right, Mr. Barnes, your jet is ready.”

 

“Already?” Steve asked, bewildered as Bucky stood and cracked his knuckles. 

 

“Yes, already, Rogers. Leave your shit, they’ll put it in.” Bucky instructed, walking to where he knew to go. Steve hung back. 

 

Once Bucky knew he was out of sight, he clenched his fist and slammed it against the wall of the airport. He shouldn’t be jealous. He  _ really  _ shouldn’t be jealous, but he saw how Steve was eyeing the boy and he couldn’t help but wish that it was him instead. Maybe if he was younger, thinner?

He sighed. It didn’t matter.

 

He got onto the jet, taking his seat in the luxury black leathered chair and staring out of the window. Why was he reacting like this? It wasn't like Bucky was fucking in love with the guy, and they certainly weren't actually dating. He should kick himself for being so immature. It was just a little crush that should be long gone by now. He couldn't keep this up.

 

Bucky took out his phone and took a picture of his feet up, propped on the foot rest underneath the mobile table that was in front of him. He uploaded it onto his Snapchat story, hoping that he'd get a few reactions. He connected to the plane’s wifi, locked his phone and hung his head back with a heavy sigh. It was going to be a very long flight. 

He heard Steve get onto the plane, and wasn't at all surprised to hear the boy that Steve was just  _ so  _ infatuated with come giggling behind him. 

 

Bucky rolled his eyes and Steve walked through the aisle, sitting down opposite the brunet when he saw him and waved the teen goodbye. Steve didn't say anything after that. He just looked out of the window, admiring the airport and gazing down at the other planes that also had yet to take off.

 

“You can fuck him, you know,” Bucky said, his voice monotone. “He's legal. ‘Said he was eighteen, right?”

 

“Excuse me?” Steve’s eyes widened. “I don't know what you're talking about.”

 

“Sure you don't.” He nodded, looking down at his lap. “Bathrooms are back there. ‘Hot showers in them and all that great shit..”

 

“I really don't have a clue what you're implying,” Steve lied, and waited a while before standing up and heading into the aisle. “I'm... I'm just going to the bathroom.”

 

“Right.” Bucky forced a smile. “Oh, Steve, remember;” Steve looked back at him. “Wrap it before you tap it.”

 

Steve rolled his eyes and walked down towards the bathrooms. Bucky smiled until he couldn't see him anymore. 

* * *

  
  


When Steve came back, twenty minutes later, his hair was messier than Bucky’s social life. His clothes were rustled up and he was clearly out of breath, his lips swollen and eyes hooded. 

 

“You look like shit,” Bucky told him.

 

“Thanks.”

 

“Bet you don't feel like it.”

 

“Shut up.”

 

“‘Took a while.”

 

“What can I say? The bathroom was nice.”

 

“Sure, sure, it was the  _ bathroom  _ that was nice.” Bucky nodded. “Hey, do you think that kid does that for everyone? Or just big, muscly, blond librarians?”

 

“Buck, don't talk about him like that,” Steve said, furrowing his eyebrows. “He's not like that.” 

 

“Yeah..” Bucky looked down, sighing and rubbing his eye. “‘M sorry.. just.. Tired.” 

He saw Steve frown. 

 

“It's alright.” Steve reached over the table, clapping a hand on Bucky’s shoulder before leaning back. “You should try to sleep.”

 

“I know.. I'll wait for us to take off, then I'll try.”

 

“Okay.” He took a deep breath, closing his eyes and rubbing them as Bucky picked up his phone.

 

_ ‘Birdfuckr is typing…’ _

_ ‘Snapchat from fckin sniper’ _

_ ‘Snapchat from fat orange fuck’ _

_ ‘Snapchat from Birdfuckr’ _

_ ‘Snapchat from Birdfuckr’ _

_ ‘Snapchat from Birdfuckr’ _

_ ‘Snapchat from fckin sniper’ _

 

Bucky chuckled to himself and unlocked his phone, first opening the snaps from Sam. 

 

_ ‘STOP putting shit like that on ur story!! its like u want us 2 be jealous’ _

 

He grinned and opened the pictures. The first was Sam flipping him off, and the second was him poking his tongue to his cheek, and his fingers in a circle the opposite side. The text underneath read, _ ‘lmao get some dick tho.’ _

 

The first snapchat from Clint was a picture of Natasha shoving an entire sandwich into her mouth at once. Bucky appreciated that. 

The second was a picture of Clint with his thumbs up and a toothy smile, the text reading,  _ ‘good luck man!!!!’ _

 

Natasha’s snapchat just included a picture of the ocean that she and Clint were flying over. 

 

He locked his phone again just as the pilot spoke over the intercom. The voice came out in a static mask.

 

_ “Good morning, Mr. Barnes, and his associate, Mr. Rogers,” _ it started.  _ “I do apologise for the wait. We hope you enjoy your flight thoroughly. As always, TV screens can be pulled out below the seat. An air hostess will be by shortly to remind you of all our flight safety regulations. Please keep your seat belts buckled and remember that there is no smoking permitted aboard at any time. Thank you.” _

 

Steve buckled up his seat belt, reached up and turned on the air conditioner. It was starting to get pretty hot on the plane, and it didn't help him that he was pretty sweaty from his previous activities anyway. 

 

“I'm hungry,” Steve complained. “When did you say the food comes around?”

 

“Whenever you want it to come ‘round..” Bucky tilted his head back and closed his eyes. “Press the... the button to call an attendant..”

He heard a noise that signified Steve had followed the simple instructions. “Let's... Let's hope Mr. Twink comes along..” he muttered and fell asleep. 

* * *

  
  


Bucky fucking knew that he shouldn't have gone to sleep. He fucking knew it. And what did he go and fucking do? He went to fucking sleep.

 

_ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. _

 

He was so stupid. He should've known that something like this would happen. 

 

Bucky had been having frequent nightmares ever since he was twelve years old. They had started around a month after he had lost his mother in a tragic accident, that long after only because he hadn't been able to sleep for a good while. 

 

He woke up in a cold sweat, panting and reaching out for something,  _ anything _ . Just like he did that night. 

Something was stroking his arms, whispering into his ear. It wasn't like what he was used to, hands grabbing, bruising his limbs. These soft, kind hands so lovingly caressed his skin in a way that he hadn't felt in a long time. And then he opened his eyes.

 

He was hit by the  _ wonderful  _ sight of Steve Rogers leaning over him. 

 

“Hey, Bucky, you okay?” Steve asked, his voice steady and collected. 

 

“Steve?” Bucky gasped. He was crying. Why was he crying?

 

“You're crying,” Steve told him. He knew. 

 

“I'm crying...”

 

“Hey, hey, it's okay. Don't talk.” Steve smiled reassuringly. “You were having a nightmare. Come on, come on, can you sit up?”

Bucky nodded. He didn't make any move to do it. Steve didn't seem to mind at all. “Do you need my help?”

Bucky didn't do anything. Steve wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him up into a seating position before turning the seat upright as well, then let him go. Bucky looked up at him, delirious, and realised that his fists were bunched up in the blond man’s shirt. He gulped.

 

“I'm sorry.”

 

“Don't be,” Steve whispered. “It's alright. Everything is alright. Do you know what happened?”

 

“When?”

 

“Just now. Do you know why you're crying?”

 

“M- My mom...”

 

Steve frowned. There was a pain so evident on his face that it confused Bucky. “You had a nightmare, Buck.”

 

“Oh.” Bucky’s face fell, and it was like something snapped him back into consciousness. “Fuck, fuck, oh my god. Steve, I'm so sorry that you had to see that.” 

 

“It's  _ fine _ ,” Steve told him again. “Honestly, Buck, I know what it's like. My mom, she had a ton of nightmares all the time. I had to take care of her. Don't worry about it.” Bucky could swear they both stopped breathing when Steve brushed his hair out of his face. 

 

And they realised that Steve was still on top of him.

 

He cleared his throat and got off of him, sitting in the seat beside him instead. Bucky missed the warmth. 

 

“You don't need to be sorry about any of it, yeah? Keep that in mind. I know it's probably going to happen again, with us staying in the same bed, but I want you to know that I don't mind. It's completely okay if you wake me. I want you to know that and I want you to remember that.”

 

The brunet took a deep breath. “I apologise in advance.”

 

“ _ Don't _ ,” Steve told him again. “I'm serious. It's okay.”

 

Bucky didn't believe him. Why didn't he believe him? Steve wouldn't lie.

 

“Let's get you some water or something, yeah?” he suggested, and Bucky rolled his eyes.

 

“I'd prefer vodka.”

 

“Ha, not just yet, big boy. I think you can wait until we land.” Steve pressed the attendant call. “You don't want to be drunk when you see your dad for the first time in ages.”

 

“I don't think he'd care, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled. “You'll understand everything when you meet him.”

 

“Well, what about your step-mom then? I don't think she'd be happy.”

 

“She's not my step-mom yet.”

 

“Step-mom-to-be, whatever. What about the kids?”

 

Bucky sighed. “Yeah, I guess.”

 

Steve smiled. “Thank you.” 

 

A blonde lady with the name tag  _ ‘Crystal’  _ walked over to them then. Her hair bounced and her hips swayed, her slim figure clear to see thanks to the ruby-red uniform. Bucky had picked everything out himself when he was fifteen years old. 

 

“Good morning, gentlemen.” She smiled sweetly at Steve . Bucky ground his teeth. “How can I help you?”

 

“Could we have a couple glasses of water, please?” Steve asked. Bucky loathed the charming smile that he gave her.

 

“Of course, you can. Is there anything else that you'd like, sir?”

 

“I think that's fine, thank you.”

 

“No, sir, thank  _ you _ .” She winked at him. Steve turned back to Bucky and was met with his face scrunched up. 

 

“You okay there?”

 

“I don't like her.”

 

“You don't? She was really nice..”

 

“She was being very unprofessional. And I– Oh, shit.”

 

“What is it?”

 

“Everybody who works on this plane works for my father.”

 

Steve blinked. “So?”

 

“Everybody on this plane thinks we’re dating. And you went and fucked that nineteen-year-old.”

 

“.. Oh, shit.”

 

“Exactly.”

 

“Fuck, Bucky, I'm so sorry,” Steve said sincerely.

 

“It's fine. You didn't know.”

 

“I can call him back over. We can tell him to keep quiet.” 

 

“Yeah, yeah. Do that. Just.. We need to make it seem like we’re in a relationship now. Better do it while it doesn't matter as much, rather than when it does.”

 

“Right, right.” 

 

“Any bright ideas, blondie?”

 

“Fuck you.”

 

“Already, Rogers? Didn't take you long to recover, did it?”

 

“Oh my god, shut up.” He laughed, nudging Bucky slightly. “I have an idea.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Get–” Steve started but stopped himself. The guy was obviously embarrassed. “Get on my lap.”

 

“Wh- I- Wow. How eager.” Bucky laughed, though his speech caught in his throat.

 

“Just- Just do it. Quickly.”

 

Bucky gulped, nodded, and swung his leg over Steve’s lap. He was facing him as he straddled him. Both of their faces were flushed. He was just about to say something to ease the mood when they heard a small gasp behind them, and then a smash. 

 

Bucky turned around immediately, seeing the scorned expression of the blonde hostess. He had to stop himself from grinning. 

 

“I– You- You two.. Sir, is this man assaulting you? Do you need me to call security?”

 

Steve frowned, his hand sliding down to rest on Bucky’s hip. 

 

“What? No. What are you talking about?”

 

Bucky wrapped his arms around Steve’s neck. 

 

“He looks like he's assaulting you. I'm going to call security.”

 

“Listen,” Bucky sighed. “What's your full name?”

 

“Why should I tell you?”

 

“If you want to have the slightest hope of keeping your job, I highly suggest you tell me.”

 

“Sir would never fire me. I'm new.”

 

“And you sure made a good impression. It's lovely to meet you, I'm James Buchanan Barnes, son of George M. Barnes.”

 

“I–”

 

“Don't talk. You have really no need to talk. Why don't you go and sit down, enjoy your flight? It'll be the last you're having with us.” Bucky smiled and moved his hips up Steve’s lap. He heard the man below him gasp a bit but he didn't pause to see why. He was on a fucking roll with his bitch, he couldn't afford to mess up right now. “And the next time you try to flirt with somebody’s boyfriend, try make sure he isn't gay first.”

 

“That– That man can't be gay.” She pouted, folding her arms. “He doesn't look gay at all.”

 

Steve got to it before Bucky could. “I'm not sure what looking gay really means, but I'm pretty sure that having my  _ boyfriend  _ willingly be  _ on top of me _ is kind of gay.”

 

“You just  _ can't  _ be gay. It's such a waste.”

 

“Too bad, huh?” Bucky intervened again, pressing his and Steve’s chests together. “Trust me, what was your name? Crystal? If you felt what I'm feeling down here, you'd think it was gay too.”

 

“That's gross.”

 

“Your spray-tan is gross, but I don't tend to voice my unwanted opinions.”

 

Bucky then realised, after Crystal had huffed and walked off, that what was going on down between Steve's legs was really,  _ really  _ gay.

 

He told himself that it was just because he was putting pressure on it. It wasn't because it was him. He did what he thought was best and didn't say anything about it. He didn't give away that he noticed it either, just stayed calm and collected. 

 

“I didn't get my water.” He grinned down at him. 

 

“Was she really flirting with me?”

 

“Huh? Oh. Yeah, it was kind of obvious.”

 

“People always say that women flirt with me, but I just never see it.”

 

“Wow. What a way to rub it in, Rogers.” Bucky raised an eyebrow.

 

“No, no, I didn't mean it like that.” 

 

“I know, I know. So are we going to call the boy or am I just going to get comfortable in my new seat for the rest of the flight?”

 

Bucky could've sworn that he heard Steve mumbled something about the second option being better, but he brushed it off. His brain really needed to cool down.

 

“Peter?” Steve spoke, pressing the yellow button to communicate with the flight hosts. “Can I get Peter here please?”

 

Not a second later, Bucky saw the boy sprinting down the middle aisle. He held his hand out to stop him.

 

“Careful. There's glass on the floor.”

 

Peter laughed nervously, took one look at the position they were in and his face dropped.

 

“Listen, Peter. About what happened. Can you just forget it ever happened? I have a boyfriend. And that boyfriend just happens to be the most important person on this flight.”

 

Peter’s mouth widened to say something but nothing came out. He nodded, blinking a few times rapidly. “I- I mean, yeah, sure, like, I didn't think it was gonna go anywhere, man. Sir, I mean sir. I'm very sorry.”

 

Bucky smiled, though his eyes showed the boy a different emotion. “Don't worry about it.”

 

That was when Peter probably should've left, but he stood there for a couple of moments. Then he just said, “I guess if you think about it, in a way, the pilot is actually the most important person on any flight.”

 

Steve and Bucky stared at him. He looked down and walked away. 

 

They both laughed for a bit, though Bucky couldn't shake the feeling of Steve’s cock obviously hardening even more against his leg. The man wasn't even trying to hide it, either. He was just letting it happen. 

 

Steve cleared his throat and all of a sudden, Bucky’s limbs had feeling again. He had forgotten that he had placed his arms around his neck and that his legs were so nicely pressed against his outer thighs. He could feel the muscles so precisely, and his mouth went dry. 

 

“Do you want me to get off now?”

 

Steve gulped, closed his eyes. 

 

He didn't give Bucky an answer, so Bucky stayed where he was.

 

“Did you sleep at all? When I was out?”

 

Steve nodded. Bucky bit his lip.

 

“Did I wake you up?”

 

It took him a moment to respond, but, Bucky thought, at least he actually did this time. 

“In a way, yeah.”

 

Bucky shifted off of Steve’s lap. He sat back in his seat again, his mind going through several stages of trying to think about a way to change the subject. 

 

“Do you like ABBA?”

 

Steve’s head rolled, and he looked at Bucky with furrowed eyebrows. “What?”

 

“Y’know. ABBA. Mamma Mia.” Bucky prompted. Steve's expression remained blank, and Bucky just couldn't have that. “Are you telling me you've never seen Mamma Mia?”

 

“I suppose so. What is it?”

 

“I- Holy shit. I can't- I really can't comprehend that you don't know what Mamma Mia is.”

 

“Is- Is that a bad thing?”

 

“ _ Very _ .” Bucky stared at him. “How long of the flight is left?”

 

“A-About ten minutes?”

 

“Fuck.” He sighed. “As soon as we get there, and we're relaxed, we're watching Mamma Mia.”

 

“Okay,” Steve said, smiling. His mood had changed, and Bucky didn't know why, or how. What had changed? He couldn't think. He couldn't think of anything and it was starting to annoy him. “We can do that.”

 

“Yeah.” He nodded. “We  _ will _ . I can't have a boyfriend that won't burst out into song with me.”

 

“It's a musical?” Steve asked, and his face lit up. “Can you sing something for me?”

 

Bucky’s mouth opened, but nothing came out. “I- I-”

 

“Is that a yes?”

 

“No!  _ No _ !” He shook his head. “No fucking way. I don't- I don't just sing. Though, if I did, you'd pass out from the amazingness. Like a siren. You wouldn't be able to resist me.”

 

Steve chuckled. “I bet I could.”

 

“Nope. You'd be all over me. Sorry, it's law.” 

 

“You do make up a lot of laws, don't you?”

 

“I'd say yes, but I don't make them up.”

 

They grinned at each other, and the pilot spoke over the intercom. 

 

_ ‘Mr. Barnes, Mr. Rogers, thank you for flying with us today. If you want to report any complaints, you can phone us. Our number is on the sheet in the seat in front of you. We hope you enjoyed your flight. We will land now, and a car will be ready outside the airport to pick you up. Please sit down and secure your seat belts. Thank you.’ _

 


	4. Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Meet the Barnes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AAAAAh!!! im so sorry its been so long sinc i updated.. ive had no motivation im so sorry pls forgive.....
> 
> thank you again to all my betas!  
> and again, my tumblr is aph-badtouchtrio if you have any questions or anything!!!  
> pls enjoy!

"Holy fuck." Steve's mouth hung agape as he was shown the long, black limousine waiting for him and Bucky outside of the airport.

The plane had landed and despite being told to exit in a calm and sensible manner, Steve had all except that. Bucky had watched from the doorway as the man let the sun glow over his face and his mouth stretch into a grin. Steve's skin beautifully reflected the shine of the bright Florida sun and Bucky had found it difficult to breathe.

The chauffeur opened the car doors and Bucky headed inside first. He scooted his butt over to the seat by the mini-fridge and folded his legs, patting the seat beside him which Steve happily sat in.

"This is.." Steve shook his head. "This is really amazing. It's just fascinating, seeing what money can get you."

"I.. Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Bucky smiled. "I'm sorry."

"Whoa, whoa. Don't be sorry about anything, Buck. Your dad is rich, my dad wasn't. Don't be sorry." Steve put his hand on Bucky's shoulder, clasping it in a way that those weird straight guys do when they're trying to tell their bro-friends that they aren't gay. Bucky has experienced that far too many times to not know what it means. "Plus, he got us this car to get to your home, and my dad got me my first Ford."

"That's real cute, Stevie." Bucky chuckled. "But I got us this car, actually."

"You did? Is this from that super-secret job that you still won't tell me about?"

"It could be. But I can't tell you, can I? It's _super-secret._ "

"Come on." Steve huffed. "What if I tell you something about me?"

"Depends on what you tell me, doesn't it?"

"I.. I work at a strip-club."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "You work at a strip-club. Which one?"

"The.. The Hunk-O-Mania."

"Oh really?" He smirked. "How come I've never seen you there? I'm quite the regular."

"I work backstage."

"Mm, right where you can get your fill of eye candy?"

"You're gross, Buck." He told him and shoved him lightly.

"That's why you love me, isn't it?" He responded, shooting a look at Steve. The blond nodded.

"I love you for a lot more reasons than that." He winked. Bucky looked down to hide the tint of colour in his cheeks.

"Why don't you name some?" He licked his lips and tapped on the window that separated the passengers and the driver. "Alfredo, you might want to stop listening in right about now."

"I told you it costs extra to have intercourse in here, Mr. Barnes."

"I know you did, and I'll make sure my boyfriend here pays for the extra."

"Very well. You know where the goods are."

Alfredo slid the window cover across and turned the audio off.   
Bucky sighed.

"Is Alfredo your friend?"

"My very first sugardaddy." Bucky smiled as he watched Steve's face drop out of shock, and burst out laughing.

"Why are you laughing?!"

"Because I'm kidding!" Bucky grinned. "He was my second."

"I- I don't know what to believe.."

"That's my career, Rogers. I'm a sugarbaby for a living."

"I honestly can't tell whether or not you're joking and it's seriously concerning me."

"God, Rogers, you really think I'd be that irresponsible with my wonderful body?" Bucky put his arm around Steve's shoulders. "I'm kidding you."

"Thank god." He chuckled.

"Would you judge me if I was a sugarbaby, Stevie?"

"Probably not. But I wouldn't want my boyfriend being.. In those situations." Steve told him.

Bucky didn't know what to think of that.

"Do you.. Do you want some beer or something?"

"I don't think I should, do you? I'm supposed to be meeting your parents in.. Soon."

"In soon." Bucky laughed, grabbing himself a bottle from the mini fridge. "And by the way, you aren't meeting my parents."

"What?"

"You're meeting my _parent_." He corrected him. "Shelly will never be my mom."

"Have you even given her a chance?"

"Yes. Many. She's a lovely woman, really, but she'll never be my mom. I don't want her to be my mom."

Steve nodded, looking down. "Regardless, I want to make a good impression. Your dad is a pretty big deal, even if you think _you_ aren't."

Bucky smiled, popping the top off of his beer and wrapping his lips around the neck, slowly welcoming the cool, soothing liquid down his throat. It felt like it had been so long since he'd drank.   
He felt Steve's eyes observe him closely and Bucky tilted his head back to gulp down more of the comforting substance.

Steve cleared his throat, looking away quickly. "Hey, how long until we get there?"

"Twenty minutes, I think," Bucky said, resting the drink between his legs. "Why?"

"Just wondering. Because the driver thinks that we've been.. Doing things, so we need to make it look like that." He paused. "But I don't really want your dad to think that.. We do that.. Regularly."

"Steve, trust me, he knows that I–" he hummed, "to put it lightly, I thrive off of sex.. When I used to bring back my partners, it'd happen pretty much all the time."

"Ah. I see." Steve nodded. "So.."

"So.." Bucky repeated. "We can wait until we're a little closer, I know you won't be able to resist me if we start now."

"Ha!" Steve grinned, the atmosphere in the car immediately lightening. "You wish, Barnes."

"Come on, you have to admit that I'm a catch."

"An old boot of one."

"Steve.."

"Yes?"

"Be my other boot?"

"God!" Steve barked out a laugh, tilting his head back and placing his palm over his right pec. "You're funny!"

"I'm glad you noticed," Bucky said. "You're funny too, Rogers."

"Bucky Barnes thinks I'm funny, the whole world is in perfect order."

Bucky lifted his beer to his mouth again, looking out the window.   
"Just saying, I apologise in advance. Again. For everything, my family."

"Don't. I'm sure I'll love them. And if I don't, I.. I owe you."

"You're definitely gonna owe me then."

"Well, we'll see, won't we?" Steve grinned. "I can get pretty competitive."

"You have no idea what I get like though. Ask anybody- Sam, Clint, Nat. Anyone."

"You can ask them about me too. They'll say the same."

"Like you said, Rogers," he smiled, "we'll see."

They sat in a comfortable silence for ten minutes, Bucky occasionally sipping at his drink. He put the bottle back in between his legs and sat up straight, cracking his knuckles. He was getting impatient. He wanted to be there already, wanted Steve to hold him and treat him like he was special. And God, he was so, so horny. He didn't know what to do. He had three options.   
Option A) Stay horny and sad.  
Option B) Confess of his crush and spill all his feelings.  
Option C) Time for fake-sex.

He was sure he knew what the right one was.

  
"We.. We're gonna be there in like five minutes.. If.."

"Yeah. Yeah." Steve replied immediately.

"So, like last time.. I think just a hickey or two is good."

"Hickey. Or two. Yeah."

"And maybe, if you want, I could.. You could.. Have one?"

"Or two."

"Or two. Yeah. That's, that's a.."

Bucky scooted closer to him, unsure of how they would go about this. He felt like he was going to explode, so turned on by the thought of Steve's cherry-pink lips on his neck, sucking and marking him and Bucky _really_ needed to stop before he started to support an even bigger tent in his pants.  
Steve leaned in first. Bucky noticed he was hesitant and nervous, but it wasn't that obvious. He rolled his head to the side and Steve seemed like he wanted to break the mood to thank Bucky for the action. They were both glad that he knew better.   
Steve's mouth pressed hotly to Bucky's skin, and Bucky somehow felt that the blond should have his hands on him too, gliding over his body and under his clothes.

He shifted his hips to get more comfortable, allowing his eyes to slip shut. He was such a terrible friend but holy fuck. He couldn't explain what he was feeling - a mixture of arousal and excitement bubbling in his stomach. It wasn't a sexual kind of excitement, though he was definitely feeling that, but just the thrill. He knew that they were just doing it for the fun of it, he knew that Steve didn't actually like him in any way more than friendship. Bucky knew it was selfish but he wanted to take as much of Steve that he could, while he could.

He released a breathy moan by accident, and Bucky just knew that Steve had heard it. Only Steve showed no sign of picking it up at all.   
He continued to work on Bucky's neck, keeping his hands to himself. By now, the brunet was sure that there would be a mark already, and yet Steve just kept sucking and kissing like there was no tomorrow.

He pulled away just when Bucky was starting to give in and was actually considering being fucked to heaven and back in the back of this limo.

"Is.. Is that okay?" Steve asked, his voice raspy and quiet.

"Fuck." Bucky nodded, trying to keep composure. "Yeah. Yeah, Steve, thanks.."

He was trying to catch his breath, but in his defense, Steve was making it very hard to do so. They were still so close to each other, and his lustful eyes and swollen lips were driving Bucky even crazier than he already felt.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm great. I'm super." Bucky said, gulping. "I'm sorry. My neck is just.. Kinda sensitive."

"I guessed," Steve said with a nod, eyes lingering down on the mark that he had just left.

"Right. I- I think that's enough." Bucky nodded, lifting his arms to his hair and messing it up.

"Should I do the same?" Steve asked, and Bucky nodded.

"I get pretty handsy."

Steve gulped and messed up his own hair. Bucky couldn't help but admire how his fingers glided through the strands of the soft, blond locks.  
Bucky is starting to think that he's a bit too obsessed with Steve's fingers.

He forced himself to look away, not letting himself watch the man anymore out of knowledge that he would just get even fucking harder.

It was just out of sheer luck that Bucky noticed it. The glowing orange light had lit up right before his eyes, letting Bucky know that the driver was now listening in. He gulped, claiming his eyes before tilting his head back to allow his windpipes to breath.

" _Fuck_!" He gasped, noticing Steve's eyes widen and turn to him immediately.

"Wh–" Bucky slapped a hand over Steve's mouth to get him to shut up and used the other to point slowly at the light. Steve nodded.

"Oh, oh _god_ , Steve.." Bucky hoped the man would play along. "Harder. _Harder_ , I said _harder_!"

"I heard you the first time." Steve chuckled. "Doesn't mean I have to comply, does it? I don't think you're the one in this situation who gets to give orders."

Bucky certainly was not expecting that. He expected a couple of fake grunts from the guy, maybe, but he just leaped right into dirty talk. Bucky wondered if he was like that when he was actually fucking too.

"Stevie.." He whined. "I need you to do it harder, please.. ‘Want you.. ‘Want you deeper.."

"That's it, baby. Beg for me. You need to beg for me, maybe I'll give you what you want."

"Maybe?"

"Maybe."

"What if I do it myself?"

"You wanna ride me?"

"If- If that's what it takes."

Steve didn't say anything after that, and Bucky had half a mind to slap him so he didn't blow his cover.

"The light went off." The blond said after a couple of seconds. "That means the audio did too, right?"

"Right." Bucky nodded. He was certainly glad that their cover wasn't blown and that the chauffeur was no longer trying to listen in on them doing what they were supposed to be doing. "So, uh. You really got into that, didn't you?"

"Hey." Steve blushed, shaking his head. "No. I- I was just acting. Playing the part."

"That's it!"

"What?"

"That's your secret job! You're an actor.." He said, then shook his head. "No, no, you're a pornstar. It's all becoming clear."

"I am not a pornstar!"

"Sure you aren't. Come on, it would explain your hot bod."

"What– I'm pretty sure being a pornstar has nothing to do with having a healthy body."

"How'd you know that? From experience?"

"Bucky, you're gross." He grinned. "Besides, you were doing the same thing I was."

" _I_ wasn't the one dirty talking my way down to hell."

"You were moaning like it would get you a ticket to heaven."

"Aw, Stevie, are you saying my moans are angelic?"

"Far from. They would probably get you a pass for eternal damnation too."

"We'd be in hell together. Kind of romantic, don't you think?"

Steve just rolled his eyes. The car stopped around five minutes later, and Bucky took a deep breath. This was it.   
Alfredo got out of the front and walked around, opening the limousine door and revealing to both Bucky and Steve how red he was in the face, eyes purposefully avoiding their own. It was his own fault for deciding to listen in, Bucky thought to himself. The guy knew what they were (supposed to be) doing.

"We have arrived, Mr. Barnes, sir." He informed them, stepping aside to lead them out. Steve thanked him and stepped out, and Bucky tried to follow but really did fail miserably as he had forgotten completely about the beer bottle that was in-between his legs and it had now spilled all over his lower body.

"Fuck." He sighed, looking over the mess that he had made.

"Wow." Steve laughed, glad that he had gotten out before anything could've gone over him. "Well done."

"Fuck off, Rogers." Bucky got out of the car. The beer was making him feel sticky and disgusting. He needed to change. "Fucking hell."

"I must ask you to watch your language, Mr. Barnes." Alfredo cut in. "I'm sure that your family wouldn't appreciate that kind of crudeness?"

"Family, my ass. Thanks, Alfredo. I'll send you the money after."

"And the extra?"

Bucky grinned, looking away. "And the extra."

Alfredo nodded. He grabbed their cases from the back of the car and dragged them both up the stairs to the front door, despite Steve telling the man that he could do it himself.

Bucky could see the whole thing settling into Steve's eyes. The scorching heat of the Florida humidity, the towering height of the building in front of them. The man looked muddled on how to feel.

The green of the little gardens stood out beautifully against the pastel-cream of the establishment. Balconies and windows were placed strategically around, large and impossible to miss. The glass of the doors and windowpanes were either blacked out or patterned so to ensure there were no peeping toms looking inside.

Steve looked absolutely adorable with his bewildered expression.

"This place is amazing." He said.

"You're amazing," Bucky said back. Steve turned to him.

"What?"

Bucky blinked. Did he really say that out loud?

"Nothing."

"But you said.."

"I didn't say anything."

"You're lying."

"You're delusional, Stevie."

"But you-"

"Ahem," Alfredo interrupted, digging out the keys to the door from his pocket. "Mr. Rogers, was it? I do believe that Mr. Barnes said you're amazing."

Steve smirked, eyebrow raised.

"Gee, Alfredo, thanks."

"Yes, _thank you,_ Alfredo." The blond pat Bucky on the shoulder. "You know, it is okay for you to admit that I'm better than you once in a while."

"He _is_ your boyfriend, after all, isn't he, Mr. Barnes?"

Bucky sighed, rolling his eyes and letting his quick thinking take over. He pulled Steve's hand off of his shoulder, clasping it in his own.

"I _guess_." Said Bucky. "But that doesn't mean he deserves it."

"Sounded to me like he deserves a lot, considering what he gave you," Alfredo mumbled absentmindedly. The door was opened before either of them had a chance to respond, and there was an array of screams.

"Bucky!" A young voice yelped, and the source clashed against his legs, hugging them tightly.

"Hey, Nicole!" Bucky grinned down at her, lifting her up to his chest. "How're you doing?"

"Okay.." She smiled back, then scowled. "But you smell."

"Ah, sorry. I got a drink all over me in the car."

"Silly."

Bucky nodded, pretending to hit himself, then turned slightly so that she could see Steve.

"Nicole, this is my boyfriend, Steve." He said, looking between them. "Steve, this is my half-sister, Nicole."

"Hey, Nicole." Steve smiled, waving at her. She stared at him for a couple of seconds before turning around and hiding her face in Bucky's shirt.

"Aw, what's wrong?"

"Scary." She replied. "Big."

Steve frowned, shrugging a little. "Hey, I can't win everyone over with my good looks."

"But you can apparently win over my son."  
Bucky's eyes widened as he saw his father, a smile tugging at his lips. George Barnes walked down the stairs slowly, eyes not even shifting towards his son.

"Dad," Bucky put Nicole down at his feet and took hold of Steve's hand. "This is Steve Rogers, my boyfriend."

The flinch was completely visible in his father's reaction, and Bucky felt more self-conscious than he ever had since he came out to him. His father looked at him then, properly, and scowled.

"You look like you've pissed yourself." Is all he said, and he picked up Nicole and began to walk away. "Get cleaned up. Rogers, help him. We'll be in the living room."

Bucky nodded quickly, picking up his suitcase and making his way swiftly to the bathroom. Steve followed after him, many thoughts swirling around his mind and threatening to leak out of his mouth.

 

* * *

 

"Bucky–"

"I _know_." Bucky cut him off. "I know. I told you, didn't I? He's a fucking dick."

Steve didn't reply, continuing to follow Bucky down the winding corridors.   
They got to a bathroom and Bucky went in, Steve politely hanging back outside of the door.

As Bucky took to changing his pants and underwear, he thought about what Shelly and Cory may think about Steve. It shouldn't really worry him, but even if Bucky didn't care about Shelly, he loved Cory and cared about him more than himself.

He didn't see any reason why they wouldn't like Steve, if he was honest. The guy would quite obviously be appealing to his to-be step-mother, or whatever, his toned body bulging out of his shirt and his dazzling personality having all genders swooning in just a second.

Cory would be a bit more unpredictable. Everyone knew what boys of that age were like now, screaming ‘ _that's so fucking gay!_ ' to their friends over a game of _Call Of Duty_ or _Halo_. Bucky really hoped that Cory would be okay with the whole thing, that he wouldn't start to be a bratty little boy who called everyone a faggot just for fun. He didn't know what he would do if that ended up being the result.

He took one last look at himself in the mirror, the shorts that he was wearing before now replaced with ones that frankly made his ass look amazing, and he could admit that. The blue denim only ran down to his mid-thigh, showing off his fit legs in the flesh. He didn't know what exactly the plans were for the day, but he sure hoped it wasn't anything fancy because these pants were comfy as fuck and he certainly was not planning on changing out of them anytime soon.

  
Bucky exited the bathroom with a sigh, shooting a smile at Steve and waving some finger guns at him.

"So, you're about to meet my little half-brother, or step-brother, whatever, and Shelly. It's too late to go back on this now, you know? Are you sure you're prepared?"

"I'm pretty certain that I can take whatever Mrs. Barnes to-be and Cory have to say about me." Steve chuckled, the two starting to walk down the hall to the living room. "From what I can tell, you care a lot about Cory. I can trust that he wouldn't say anything too upsetting."

"I haven't seen him in a long while, Rogers. He might've changed."

"How long is ‘a long while?'"

"Since Christmas?"

"Only a couple months," Steve said, trying to reassure him. "Trust me, I don't think people can change that quickly, especially if they're only nine years old."

"Let's hope." Bucky took a deep breath and opened the door.

 

* * *

 

The first thing that Bucky felt was an overwhelming urge to puke. Overpriced perfume viciously attacked his poor, defenceless nostrils with no mercy, his body being squeezed so tight that he thought he may burst.

"Oh, James!" Shelly exclaimed with a thick Southern accent. Bucky wondered how a person so skinny could possibly contain so much upper body strength. "We have missed you dearly, my love! Look how much you've grown, God bless!"

She pulled away and stroked his arms, shaking her head. Her breasts were spilling out of her tiny, pink dress and her bright red lips stood out against her pale skin like a sore thumb.

"Shelly, please, I haven't grown at all. I'm twenty-four." He rolled his eyes, and she ignored him.

"Oh, James, why don't you," she paused, brushing back her hair with her hand, batting her eyelashes. "Why don't you introduce us to.. This _lovely_ young man."

Bucky nodded, smiling a bit when Steve put his arm around him. "Well, like I told dad, this is my boyfriend. Steve, this is my, uh, family."

Steve grinned his charming smile, holding out his hand towards Shelly and shaking it when she held it. "It is lovely to meet you finally, ma'am." He said.

"And yourself, Steve." Bucky hated the way his name rolled off of her tongue. He pressed closer to Steve, kissing his cheek. Just because he could.

"Dad, are you going to introduce yourself properly?" He asked. "If not, then we'll go see Cory and go straight up to our room."

"No." George stood up, shaking Steve's hand with a firm grip. "I am George Barnes. This is my house and you will _not_ forget that. Everything that is mine, you must treat with respect. This includes my son."

Steve audibly gulped but stood tall still. "Of course, sir. I wouldn't have it any other way."

George nodded, huffing, and turned around to sit back down.

Bucky just groaned and pulled his fake boyfriend out of the room.

He really hoped that Steve wasn't weirded out by his dad or Shelly but he couldn't bring himself to say anything. He didn't know what to say now.

"You know," Steve started, breaking the silence. "They aren't that bad."

Bucky raised an eyebrow. "I'm sorry, did we just talk to the same people, or..?"

"We did. But really, I think they both just care about you a lot."

"Yeah, right." Bucky shook his head, not agreeing at all. "They're both.. I don't know."

"I'm right." Steve smiled, nudging him lightly. "Anyway, before you fight me, or, try to fight me, you should lead me to the infamous Cory's room."

"Of course." The brunet looked around for a moment and then began running up the long, spirally staircase. "Come on, last one there sucks dick."

"Wh- That's not fair, Buck!" Steve pouted, hurrying after him quickly. "I don't know where I'm going!"

"Excuses, excuses!" He laughed, running out onto the floor that he knew Cory's room was on and trying to get to it before Steve could get a chance to catch up.

As expected, simply because Bucky is much more amazing than Steve and definitely not because Steve had no idea that he had ran straight past the room, Bucky got there first.

"That was such a fix," Steve complained after he'd turned back. "Damn it."

"You're just lucky we didn't bet anything on it."

"I thought we bet on sucking dick?" Steve smirked, and Bucky raised his brow.

"I– I mean, well.." He cleared his throat and rubbed his arm. "Remind me later."

His stuttering demeanour washed away and he winked, then knocked on the door to his brother's room.

"Why'd you knock?" Steve asked.

"You know what kids are like. Especially boys. Who knows what he's doing in there."

"What? I thought you said he was only nine?"

"Yeah, he is. But, you know. He could be yelling on his game or something." Bucky shrugged and grinned as the door opened.

Looking down at the little boy in front of him, Bucky scooped him up into his arms and gave him a large bear hug.

"Bucky!" The boy grinned, hugging him back. "I missed you! It's been too long since you came to see us.. Can you come and play _COD_ with me? Last time you were really bad at it and I think you'll still be bad at it. I can show off to all of my friends again."

"Slow down, bud." Bucky chuckled, putting him down and ruffling up his hair. "I missed you a lot too."

"Uh huh. Come play COD, Bucky." He ignored him, grabbing his brother's hand and pulling him inside.

"Hey, hold up. I need to introduce you to somebody."

"You.. Oh! Your girlfriend?" Cory asked hopefully. "Is she pretty?"

Bucky smiled and nodded. "Definitely pretty. Cory, I'd like for you to meet my boyfriend, Steve."

Cory stared blankly at the broad man standing behind Bucky. It was as if he didn't know what to think.

"Hey, Cory." Steve kneeled down, holding his hand out for the boy to shake. Cory didn't take it, instead looked up at Bucky and frowned.

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"Bucky doesn't have a girlfriend," Steve explained slowly. "He has a boyfriend. That's me."

Cory squinted. "So.. You're his friend, who is also a boy?"

"No, I'm his boyfriend. Like a girl would have a boyfriend, except we're both boys."

It took a moment, but the boy eventually nodded. "Okay. Hello, Steve. I'm Cory and I'm nine and a half years old. Do you play _COD_?"

Relief flooded Bucky's expression, and he had to sit down on the floor so that he wouldn't yell about how happy he was that his brother didn't think it was weird.

" _Call Of Duty_?" Steve nodded. "I love that game. I play it with my best friend's kid a lot."

"Really?" The boy gasped and quickly turned to gawk at Bucky. "I like him! Can we keep him?"

"Keep him?" The brunet laughed, wrapping an arm around Steve's shoulders and kissing him on the cheek. "I plan to keep him."

"Gross!" Cory shouted. "That's what mommy and daddy do all the time and it's weird."

Bucky nodded. "It is weird, isn't it? How about we all play _COD_ later, but until then, I think dad wants us downstairs, yeah?"

"Yeah. Okay. I hope we're eating pizza, but we probably aren't because whenever we have guests daddy always makes us eat fancy stuff."

Bucky laughed again, standing up and pulling Steve with him.

 

* * *

 

Bucky knew that he shouldn't have expected this meal to go well. Nothing that involved his father ever went well. The whole thing just seemed like completely unnecessary drama.

"Come on, James." George frowned, cutting into his steak. "You aren't seriously intending to keep your hair like this. It's absolutely ridiculous."

"Dad, please.." Bucky sighed, shoving a fry into his mouth using his fingers. "You aren't in control of what I do with my hair."

"I bloody well should be, by the looks of it. It's down to your shoulders, for god's sake!"

"I like it like this! And Steve does too!" He looked to his right, nudging his pretend boyfriend subtly. "Tell him."

Steve's head whipped up to look at him, and he opened his mouth. No sound came out, and he nervously looked back down.

"I really do like Bucky's hair like this, sir. I think it suits him." He eventually got out.

"Of course you do, you're his- his.. You're his partner!" George shook his head. "How are you supposed to get a decent job looking like that, James. I can't continue paying everything for you forever."

"I do have a job, you know, dad. I pay my own bills."

"The job that you have right now is definitely not decent." He glared at him. "Though I'm sure that all those grubby men enjoy gripping your hair."

"George!" Shelly finally interrupted. "Do not talk like that when there are children present!"   
Cory and Nicole just continued to eat their food, not noticing a thing.

"You make it sound like I'm a fucking prostitute."

"James Buchanan Barnes you stop with that potty mouth right now!" Shelly tried to intervene again.

"It's close enough." His father proclaimed, shaking his head. "Look at you in those shorts, you're not on the job right now, you know."

"I- I- I know! These- What does that have to do with anything? And don't fucking act like it's a dirty profession or something, it's how you met Shelly!"

"Bucky," Steve whispered, looking up at him wearily. "Calm down."

"No, I'm–" He gripped his hair out of frustration. "This is why I don't visit that often, Dad." He spat.

"I thought for once you'd act civilised," George said. "And that you'd quit that blasphemous job."

"There's nothing wrong with what I do."

"Oh? So have you told your boyfriend what you do for a living?"

Bucky looked down. He should've known that his teasing would have consequences. Why did he always get so ahead of himself? He noticed Steve tense up beside him and took a deep breath, then shook his head.

"He doesn't need to know.."

"It's rather impolite to not tell your partner your profession, is it not?"

"I really don't need to know, Mr. Barnes," Steve spoke up. "If Bucky doesn't want me to know then I am okay with that. He'll tell me when he's ready."

Bucky took a moment to appreciate what Steve had just said. He seemed to just be forgetting that Steve was such a nice person and would do those things for no reason.

"I need to go." Bucky stood up and tapped Steve's shoulder, then exited the room.

He stood leaning against the door until he heard Steve get up to follow him.

 

* * *

 

For the rest of the day, Bucky had just ignored what had happened. He and Steve had gone to their bedroom and stayed in there, Bucky smiling and laughing at how adorable Steve was when he saw how big the room was and how soft the bed was. It was nice to see him like that.

By the time it was eleven PM, Bucky was really fucking tired. He had been up since like, two in the morning and he just wanted to sleep forever. But Steve was enough for him to want to stay awake just that little bit longer.

"We're going to have to sleep next to each other now." Steve pointed out. "Is.. Will the bed even be big enough?"

"I have no idea." Bucky deadpanned. He yawned and stretched out his arms, rubbing his eyes. "We have to brush our teeth.. Ugh, have we even unpacked?"

"No.." Steve sighed but got up, walking to the suitcases and putting them both on their side. "I'm sure you don't want me looking through your suitcase. Let's find our toothbrushes and stuff and go to sleep."

Bucky grinned as he lowered himself down onto his knees, unzipping his case. "What kind of things do you think I have in here?"

"No, I didn't.. That's not what I meant." Steve chuckled, finding his toothbrush and toothpaste almost immediately. "I'm gonna get changed and stuff in the bathroom. En suite. That's so cool, we have an en suite."

After Steve left, Bucky took off his shirt and the shorts. To replace them, he pulled out a pair of baggy pyjama shorts and pulled them on. They reached down to his knees.   
The man put his hair up in a messy bun as he walked to the bed, waiting for Steve to hurry the fuck up.

"Bathroom is all yours," Steve announced, opening the door and beaming at him. "The water pressure in the sink is _amazing_. I wasn't expecting it at all. It went up all the way and splashed all over me… It…"

The sound of Steve's voice was washed away in Bucky's head. He was much too distracted by the droplets sliding down the blond's chest and stomach, disappearing underneath his boxers, the only things he fucking had on. How the fuck was Bucky supposed to get a decent night of sleep when a big, naked chunk of muscle and heaven was laying there right beside him. He hoped to god Steve was a heavy sleeper.

"Bucky?"

Bucky blinked. He looked back up at Steve's bright red face, both of them well aware of where Bucky's eyes had just been.   
He rushed into the bathroom and brushed his teeth quickly, wanting to get to sleep as soon as possible so that his mind wasn't allowed to wander any more than it already was.

After spitting out the toothpaste and rinsing the brush, he walked back out into the bedroom. The lights were off yet he could see that Steve was already under the covers, facing away from him.

Bucky turned off the light in the bathroom and found his way to the bed. He hoped on, and pulled the covers over himself, trying not to flinch whenever his skin touched Steve's.

"Night, Stevie." He whispered. He was unsure if the man was still awake.

After a couple of seconds, he heard a quiet mumble of, "goodnight, Buck."

With that, he smiled and closed his eyes. 


	5. Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Splash&Drink, and an empty house.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy. OH boy its been a long ass time. im so sorry. BUT HEY HI here we go here it is  
> thnk u to @yvonnope @alone-with-photoshop n my baby baby @diehanzo for beta'ing this for me!!  
> MY TUMBLR IS NOW @SPICEMOMMY IF U WANNA CONTACT ME MAYBE GIVE IDEAS HI

There were two possible outcomes of this goddamn situation.

Bucky has a nightmare, or Bucky cums in his underwear.

 When sleeping next to Steve fucking Rogers, it wasn't much of a surprise as to what the end result was. The bed was definitely big, there was no doubt about that. But with two fully grown, muscular men sharing it, it wasn't going to be particularly spacey.

 Bucky’s sleep had started out surprisingly calmly, considering the tantrum he had thrown at the dinner with his family. He hadn't forgiven his father for that, by the way. He would have to tell Steve everything now.

 The dream he had started out relatively normally. It was him and Steve, in their room like they were now. Conversing like normal friends. But it quickly unraveled into something much more erotic.

They had travelled to the bathroom, hands wandering to places they shouldn't. They made their way into the shower, clothes suddenly off somehow. Bucky dreamed of kissing down Steve’s sun-kissed neck, the droplets of water from the shower wandering lower and lower, reaching a place where Bucky could only dream of.

 He was too far gone already. What the fuck. This couldn't be fair.

Bucky woke up gasping, just as he felt a large pressure relieve out into his underwear.

He tried not to moan, but _fuck._ His hands flew up to cover his mouth and he quickly looked over at Steve, worried he'd woken him.

 “Steve?” He whispered, albeit still breathless.

 No response. Thank fuck.

He kicked the covers off of himself and threw his legs over the side of the bed, proceeding to stand up.

Bucky peeled off the soiled underwear and threw it into the laundry basket, sighing deeply. He knew this would happen.

 “Buck?” He heard a muffled voice from the bed, and Bucky froze. “What.. Did you have another nightmare?”

 “Uh.. Yeah.” Bucky lied. He wasn't going to let Steve know what really happened.

 “Damn, come here.” Steve offered, lifting the sheets in invitation.

 Bucky knew that Steve didn't realise that he was butt-naked. But he couldn't get in there like this. Not when Steve was threatening to cuddle him.

 “Ah- Uh, sure. But I’ll just wash my face first.” Bucky told him, and ran to the bathroom before Steve could notice anything was up.

He took deep breaths as he leaned over the sink and turned on the tap, cupping the water in his right hand and washing the semen off his abdomen.

He splashed his face too, just to back up his lie.

He stepped out of the bathroom hesitantly, hoping Steve wasn't looking at him as he bent down and picked up another pair of underwear for himself. He pulled them on slowly, trying not to be heard, and then let himself settle back in bed.

Steve raised his arm again, and Bucky smiled softly, moving into the man’s embrace. Neither of them spoke for a while, before Bucky bit the bullet.

 “Why are you doing this?” He asked.

 “Doing what?” Steve answered.

 “Being.. So nice. Letting me do this, you- you holding me.”

 Steve was quiet for a couple of seconds, before he ran his hand through Bucky’s hair and told him, “quiet now. Let's go to sleep.”

 Bucky nodded slowly.

* * *

 

Bucky woke up with little recollection of what had happened last night. He just knew that it was at least 100° fahrenheit and his body was entwined with someone else’s. For a second, he had thought that he'd hooked up with somebody who hadn't left in the morning. He had always hated when people didn't do that.

 Bucky was half draped over Steve, his thigh on his crotch and Bucky’s crotch on Steve’s leg. He could faintly feel the outline of Steve’s dick and he giggled quietly to himself.

“Boys!” A voice boomed as the door slammed open. “Why are you two not up yet!”

Bucky quickly jumped into defensive mode, retracting his limbs into himself quickly. He heard a curse from Steve and looked up, then realised that he'd accidentally kneed him in the dick.

“Fuck, Steve.” Bucky sat up quickly, staring down at Steve’s dick before glaring at Shelly. “What the fuck, Shelly?”

“Language!” She shouted at him, and then realised that Steve had been injured. She gasped and placed her perfectly purple, manicured fingers over her mouth in shock. “I'll fetch him an ice-pack!”

She exited the room quickly, and Steve groaned out again.

“I am.. So sorry.” Bucky apologised, not knowing what to do. “Ah- An ice pack won't do you any good on your dick. Uh. Uh. Best thing you can do is just hold it until it feels better.”

Steve laughed through his pain. “I- I have been hit in the crotch before, Buck.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow and tilted his head. “I wasn't aware that you'd be a victim of assholeness when you're so perfect.”

Steve laughed again. “You're- Ow, I don't know if you’re making me feel better or worse.”

“When it comes to dicks I usually do get them to feel better.” Bucky winked, and Steve laughed further.

“Stop- Stop, it hurts.”

“I can definitely make that feel better.” Bucky commented, just as Shelly ran back in, heels clicking.

“Here's the ice!” She exclaimed, sitting down next to them on the bed. She reached forwards to place it on Steve’s dick, and knowing that Steve would be very uncomfortable, Bucky spoke up.

“Uh, Shelly, don’t go near his dick.” He told her. “Cold things don't go on dicks anyway.”

“Well then you help the poor boy!” She frowned. “Give him a little,” she winked, and stuck her tongue out. “It always helps with your father.”

“Ugh, that's fucking gross.” Bucky screwed up his face. “I don't wanna hear about that. But unless you wanna see me give Steve head then I’d recommend you leave now.”

Shelly rolled her eyes. “You can wait. Your father, the children and I have arranged an outing today to go out for lunch and then perhaps to the movies afterwards. Would you like to join us?”

Bucky answered, “no,” without giving Steve a chance. “Ah. We’ll just get used to the place and relax for the day. We had a long journey.”

“Ah. Okay. Well you know where everything is.” She smiled at them both, standing up. “Then I’ll leave you to it. Have fun! Be safe!”

She left and Bucky sighed. “I hope you don't mind that I refused. I'm really not in the mood to talk with my father or spend an entire day with him.”

Steve sat up slowly, patting Bucky’s shoulder. “It's alright, Buck. At least we can go skinny dipping in that big pool now!”

Bucky laughed, trying not to think about that image.

“I’m serious, could we go skinny dipping?”

Bucky cleared his throat, licking his lips and looking away. “I don't know, sure. I don't really go swimming that often. Water is bad for the arm.”

Steve nodded, understanding. “It's just that I.. Forgot a swimsuit.” He laughed. “And I can't remember the last time I went swimming. And in this heat? It'd be a waste.”

Bucky got that. “I mean.. You can borrow some of my trunks. They might be..” He paused and smirked, “a bit too big for you.”

“Too big? We’re back to comparing dick sizes now?” Steve asked. “Hit me if I’m wrong but I think I can say that I’m bigger than you.”

“I would hit you but I already kneed you in your microdick.”

“Micro!” Steve laughed again. “Uh huh. Okay. You just don't want me skinny dipping because you don't wanna face the truth.”

“Maybe I just don't want you to embarrass yourself.” Bucky grinned, and rolled out of bed. “Is your dick feeling okay now?”

Steve shrugged. “I suppose I’ll live. Maybe.”

Bucky chuckled before grabbing his swimming trunks and making his way to the bathroom. He brushed his teeth quickly, and decided that a swim would do him good. He was sweating like hell. It was just a pain that he had to wear that damn plastic bag over his arm, and it always overheated in the sun.

He stripped off his underwear and replaced them with his trunks, throwing his underwear in the laundry.

He walked back to the bedroom and found that Steve had already gone. He smiled to himself.

Bucky immediately went to the kitchen, getting himself some cereal and beginning to eat it slowly, wondering if swimming with Steve really was a good idea. He wasn't ready to see him all wet and half-naked. Though he was sure he was never going to be ready to see that. Only in his mind.

He placed his phone on the counter and checked all of his messages. He picked up his phone and rang Sam.

_“Hey, Buckaroo.”_

“Hey, Sam. How are you doing, man?” Bucky greeted.

 _“Nevermind me,”_ Sam laughed. _“How are you doing? You fucked Steve yet?”_

“Uh. No.” Bucky rubbed the back of his neck. “But we’re home alone and about to go swimming.”

_“Damn, have some pool sex and tell me how it goes. I've always wanted to try that.”_

“Uh, no.” Bucky repeated with a roll of his eyes. “I don't think anything is gonna happen. It's all jokes and stuff.”

 _“Grab his dick.”_ Sam told him firmly. _“And just go for it.”_

“He would be on the next plane out of here".

_“You really think any guy would complain if you grabbed his dick?”_

“Would you?”

Sam laughed again. _“Seriously, dude. Go for it.”_

“Yeah, whatever man. Hey, have you heard from Nat and Clint?”

_“They're probably fucking right now. Depends what time it is.. Actually no, it doesn't.”_

“Gross. I feel bad for Clint’s wife and kids.”

_“Yeah.”_

“I gotta go dude. See you.” Bucky said quickly, after hearing a large splash from the pool

area.

_“Alright, man. Remember to not give up on your big gay dreams!”_

He laughed and hung up. Finishing his cereal, he made sure the plastic wrap on his arm was secure and that his trunks weren't going to fall down, before walking outside into the scorching hot Floridian sun.

He was met with Steve already in the water, half submerged up to his chest. That was all Bucky had to see to know this was a bad idea.

Bucky stood with his eyes focused only on the man, because fuck. Fuck, fuck, _fuck._

He was serious. Steve was really completely naked. He was completely bare and just _there_ for Bucky to see, for Bucky’s eyes to ravish him. Bad idea, bad idea, _very_ bad idea.

Bucky turned and walked to the sunbeds, texting Sam quickly.

 _‘Sam’_ **01:34**

 _‘Sam fucjsa’_ **01:34**

 _‘sam please im dyijfr deadaasss’_ **01:35**

 **_‘what's up?????’_ ** **01:35**

 _‘hes naked man. completely utterly naked skinny dipping’_ **01:36**

 _‘what do i do’_ **01:36**

 **_‘SHIT DUDE go in with him’_ ** **01:36**

 _‘NO’_ **01:37**

 **_‘gtgggggg good luck clint wants 2 kno how big his dick is’_ ** **01:37**

Bucky locked his phone, taking a deep breath before placing it on the bright orange sunbed. He sat down, wondering to himself if he should make his presence known to Steve yet. Bucky still couldn't _see_ anything, not with the water blurring everything. This was so unfair.

Bucky cleared his throat and Steve gasped.

“Fuck!” The blond man turned around quickly, hand on his chest, dragging water up with it. “Damn, Buck, you scared the crap out of me.. Ah, I hope you don't actually mind that I’m skinny dipping. I did attempt to put on your swimming trunks but they were much too small. Sorry.”

Bucky just gulped, nodding. “It's.. Fine.”

“Ah.. Are you getting in?”

Bucky thought for a moment. “I don't know?”

“Am I making you uncomfortable? Because I can get out and put a towel on, you know..”

“Wh- No! No, not at all. Don't worry. Um. It's just.. My arm. Isn't supposed to get wet. I have this wrap but it's been awhile since i've been swimming so I don't know.”

“Oh.” Steve nodded. “Well you don't need to put it underwater. Come on, Buck, it's scorching out there. You'll burn. At least put some sunscreen on.”

Bucky remembered where the sunscreen was kept and poured some out into his hand, rubbing it all over himself, including his face and legs, as Steve graciously reminded him.

“Your back will burn.” Steve told him with a frown. “Do you want me to do it for you?”

Bucky bit his lip, nodded slowly, and turned around as soon as he saw Steve walking to step out of the pool. Fuck. He hasn't seen anything, he hasn't seen anything, Bucky was _not_ a pervert and he was _not_ looking at Steve. He hadn't looked at Steve at all! Except maybe his back. And his chest. And his legs. All perfectly even-toned and unblemished, god, Bucky just wanted to touch it, run his hands over the God-like structure of this beautiful man’s body and—

And then there was a cold hand on his back. Bucky hissed in surprise, not expecting the coldness to come that quick.

“Ah, sorry, should've warned you.” Steve smiled, spreading the cool cream over his shoulders, Bucky noticing how he was careful not to touch the parting of his skin where it first connected to the metal of his prosthetic. He was thankful for that.

Steve then dipped his hand to the small of Bucky’s back and Bucky struggled to keep his breathing even. Had he not noticed how big Steve’s hands were before? How smooth and yet how strong they seemed to be.

“Is it safe to put sunscreen on your dick, do you wonder?” Bucky asked before he knew what he was doing. Anything to stop this aching silence.

Steve laughed. “Uh.. I don't know? Probably.. Not?I tend to keep anything chemical away from my penis anyway.”

“I’m just thinking about how painful it would be to have a sunburn on your dick.” Bucky said, and he felt Steve freeze. “Like.. Fucking hell, that would be too painful.”

Steve chuckled nervously. “Can I ask why you're bringing that up when I am completely naked in hundred degree weather?”

“Ah- Sorry!” Bucky apologised. “Just- Uh.. I don't want it- you.. I don't want you to get hurt.”

Steve thought for a moment, then looked down at Bucky’s phone. “Could you look it up for me please?”

Bucky nodded, picking up his phone and googling _is it safe to put sunscreen on penis_ while Steve continued to rub his back. Jesus Christ, this situation was surreal.

“It says that if you're gonna be naked in the sun then you should definitely put on sunscreen, uh, everywhere.” Bucky told him. “Except your piss hole. That'll sting, apparently.”

Steve laughed to himself, but it was apparent in the tone that he was nervous. Fuck, Bucky would be nervous too if he had to rub sunscreen onto his cock in front of a friend.

“I won't look.” Bucky whispered. He didn't know why. Nobody else was here. “It's okay.”

“It's a bit embarrassing.”

“We’re both guys. It's fine.”

“But–” Steve stopped himself. Bucky knew what he wanted to say. _But what if I get hard?_

Bucky smirked. “Then I can really see if you're all you talked yourself up to be.”

Steve shook his head with a grin, and spurted a large wad of sunscreen onto his hand. Bucky heard a sharp intake of breath, and pinched himself to stop himself imagining things.

After a minute, Steve announced, “I’m done.”

Now, Bucky was an intelligent man. He knew that Steve’s dick wasn't going to be small, judging by the size of the rest of him. But.. But he didn't expect _this._ Bucky had seen his fair share of dicks in his lifetime, but Jesus Christ on the cross, Bucky would do anything to pounce on the one currently in front of him.

You see, when Bucky heard Steve say that he was done, he mistakenly thought it meant that Steve had covered himself as well. Why wouldn't he have? He surely didn't _want_ Bucky to see his dick, so why?

Bucky’s eyes couldn't stray from Steve’s crotch. It was just.. So.. He didn't even have the word for it. He couldn't think of any word to describe that piece of art other than.. Majestic? No. That made it sound like a unicorn. Bucky laughed to himself when he thought of Steve’s dick growing a horn on the top and prancing about.

“Bucky?” Steve asked, voice croaky. “If you're going to laugh at my dick I’d appreciate it if you were at least a little more subtle about it.”

Bucky’s eyes were finally torn away, drifting up to Steve’s face instead. His eyes widened when he realised what Steve had thought.

“No, no! No, I wasn't- I wasn't laughing at your dick, I promise. I- Okay. To tell you the god’s honest truth, I was picturing it turning into a unicorn."

Steve just stared at him.

“I don't really have much of an explanation.” Bucky continued. “I was just.. Thinking.. How it looks so..” He took a deep breath. “Majestic, was the first word that came to my head, okay? Would you rather I refer to it as a unicorn or a fairy princess because at least unicorns have something to do with being horny.” Bucky rambled, and quickly tried to clean up his mistake. “ _Which_ I am not!”

Bucky really fucking hoped his boner wasn't showing. That would make this very, very awkward. More so than it already was, and that's saying something.

He knew this was a bad idea. What did he say earlier? Bad idea, very bad idea. Fuck.

Steve walked over to him. He was walking over to him. Bucky didn't know what was coming. Was he going to punch him? _Touch_ him? Maybe even.. Kiss him? Wishful thinking.

The last thing he saw before he screamed was Steve’s large, cheesy smile.

“Fuck! Steve!” Bucky gasped for air just before he fell into the water, hoping that his plastic wrap was secure before the liquid hit it.

He held his breath as he sunk under the water for a moment, and contemplated how he was going to get him back.

“Steve! That was so fucking mean!” He yelled as soon as he hit the surface again, catching his breath. “You bitch!”

Steve was too busy doubled up laughing to actually hear his words, apparently. He pushed himself up out of the pool and pushed Steve in when he wasn't expecting it. But, apparently the guy has quick reflexes. He grabbed onto Bucky’s arm tightly and they both fell in together, water splashing all over the sunbeds.

“What did I do to you!” Bucky shouted, but couldn't keep himself from laughing and smiling. “You're savage! An animal!”

Steve splashed some more water in Bucky’s face as the brunet tried not to focus on the fact that they were literally pressed up against each other and, he looked down while wiping his eyes, yep, Steve was still naked.

“You're so funny!” Steve gasped. “Oh my god!”

“I am n— What did I do! You pushed me in, I- What!”

“Your face! You look so offended!”

“I _am_ offended! Christ on a bike, I am a completely innocent being, minding my own business, and then this nudist comes along and brutally attacks me!” Bucky exclaimed, but couldn't keep himself from laughing towards the end. Steve continued to laugh with him, but- When did Bucky’s hand attach itself to Steve’s upper arm? How did- Jesus christ. Bucky squeezed his biceps, wet and firm as fuck. He gaped at them for a moment, before squeezing them again.

“Looks like you really are completely appalled by the nudist.” Steve said to him, lifting up the arm that Bucky wasn't ogling. He flexed it and smiled at him. “There you are, have a better look.”

Bucky gulped as he watched, feeling a bit dazed at all of this. “You're messing with my head.” He admitted to him. “My poor, tiny bisexual head.”

Steve looked him over, and Bucky was too aware of the close proximity once again. Oh no. This was going to end badly, this _had to_ end badly.

Steve leaned forward, slowly, scanning Bucky’s face for signs of resistance or hesitance. Just a bit closer, Bucky thought, just a bit..

“Oi, oi! Sir said no sex in the pool!” A voice shouted, only just seeing the two men. Bucky contemplated the seven different ways he could kill himself in that moment. He turned around, pushing himself away from Steve. The man was clearly a gardener, though Bucky had never seen him before. Must be new.

“Who are you?”

“Winston Rocha. I am new.. You are Sir’s son, yeah? And his boyfriend?”

“Yeah. Uh. In what way does about-to-kiss scream sex to you?”

“The fact that blondie there is naked and erect?”

Bucky looked down and shook his head. “He isn't hard, just really big.”

Winston’s face grew a bit red, and he shook is head. “Sorry. But I was instructed to specifically stop you from having sex in the pool.”

“And now i’m instructing you to fuck off and leave us be. I’ll make sure you don't lose your job.”

Winston hesitated but nodded, leaving them alone quickly. Bucky cleared his throat, and turned back to Steve, smirking triumphantly.

“What's got you so happy?” He asked.

“My dick is just _that_ big. Good luck ever trying to say that I have a tiny dick again.”

Bucky laughed, hitting his shoulder. “Shut up.”

There was a minute of silence then, neither of them saying anything because neither of them knew what to say after that.

Steve spoke up sheepishly. “Is it too early in the day to start drinking?”

Bucky hummed to himself. “I don't think it's ever too early to start drinking, you know.”

Steve nodded. “I can definitely drink to that.”

The two men got out of the pool, Bucky incredibly thankful when Steve finally covered himself up. He wasn't sure how much more he could take of that. Not that it wasn't a completely gorgeous sight to see but sweet Jesus above, Bucky was having trouble not staring.

They made their way back into the bedroom, and swiftly got dressed. Bucky was careful to hide himself as he did, pulling on a pair of soft, silky, black shorts and a plain black shirt along with it.

When he turned, Steve was wearing a light blue tank top and dark navy shorts, down to his knees. Bucky briefly considered just falling onto the bed and staying there, asleep forever. At least then he could keep replaying that image in his mind over and over and over, instead of trying to make it seem as if he wasn't looking at all.

Neither of them were going to bring up the almost-kiss. At this point Bucky was half convinced that Steve was only leaning in, only being so fucking enticing because he had previously seen the gardener and wanted to put on a show. But then why had he not said anything? Why had he let Bucky think that something was really going to happen? He was so confused. Drinking was really a must right now.

“We can drink in the private lounge. I call it that because everybody else in the house uses the other one downstairs, only I use this one. Which is funny, considering the private one is the nicest.”

“I’m completely prepared for every expensive thing that you have to throw at me.”

“Including myself?” Bucky winked.

Steve laughed loudly, a little _too_ loudly for Bucky’s liking. Bucky pouted and grabbed Steve’s wrist, tugging on it.

“Alright, let's go then.”

Steve followed along with him, making their way to the lounging area. Bucky shut the door behind them, just in case somebody came home and walked in on them. Not that they would be doing anything particularly inappropriate, but Bucky didn't want the kids to see them hammered, or in the process of it.

“Geez, this is nice.” Steve commented in awe, sitting himself down on the double seater sofa in the centre of the room. Bucky contemplated for a moment on whether to take the single seat or to sit down next to him.

He decided for the former, not wanting to get too touchy when they started properly drinking. This could all go very badly, but so has everything else that day. Bucky grabbed a pack of ten beers from the fridge next to the couch, placed it on the coffee table, and then a whole bottle of vodka.

“Just for later on, if we want to get a bit wild.”

And they did.

Ten beers later, they were both sitting on the floor next to each other, debating on who should have a go at the vodka first.

“It is a _special_ vodka, see, it should taste like cotton candy.” Bucky told him, pointing at the label. “It hasn't been opened yet, and I want you to try it first.”

“But it's yours, Buck.. You should have- You should try it first. Plus, if it's not very nice then I want you to test it out so that I don't have to.” Steve shot back at him.

“Fine, fine. I'll try it first. I don't… I don't want to stand up. So we’ll just drink it from the bottle.”

Steve nodded and Bucky reached forward for it, unscrewing the top. He stopped for a moment, sniffing it, (he knew that vodka didn't usually smell like anything, but he thought it might have a cotton candy pang to it. It didn't.) and tipped his head back while pressing the aperture to his mouth. The fluid slid down his throat and he tore the vial away. The sweet sensation burned his tongue and throat slightly, and he grinned as he placed it back down on the table.

“That's fucking good.” He laughed, nudging the alcohol closer to Steve. “Try. Try it.”

Steve did. Bucky watched closely as he wrapped his fingers around the base of the bottle and wrapped his smooth, pink lips around the tip. He watched Steve's eyes shut and his head tilt backwards. He studied how Steve's adam's apple bobbed as he swallowed the liquid. It was fucking mesmerising to Bucky.

Snapped out of his trance when Steve put the bottle back down on the table, Bucky cleared his throat.

“How was it?”

“Wonderful!” Steve grinned. “That really is really good!”

They sat in still silence for a couple of seconds, before Bucky grabbed the bottle again.

“Why did you fuck that boy on the plane?”

Steve’s eyes widened and he leaned his head against his hands. “Uhh. I don't know. He was.. Just there.. Cute.. Needed to get stuff out of my system. Didn't want to be, you know, when I was going to be around you and your family all the time.”

Bucky hummed, downing some more of the vodka. He certainly wouldn't mind if Steve started popping boners every two seconds.

“Since we're asking questions..” Steve looked up at him. “It's finally time for you to ‘fess up, mister.”

Bucky raised an eyebrow as he tore the bottle away from his mouth again. “Oh yeah?”

“What's your job?”

Bucky paused for a second, then started giggling.

“You really want to know, don't you?”

“Yes!” Steve replied. “Please tell me, please, Buck.

“Aw, how could I say no to that pretty face.” Bucky pouted and gently tapped Steve’s clean-shaven cheek. “Okay. Basically. I'm a stripper.” He came clean. “You see why my dad isn't very happy. Even though he and Shelly literally met because she was a stripper?”

Steve sat with a puzzled look on his face.

“Is something wrong?” Bucky asked him.

“I don't get why you didn't tell me?” Steve asked, scratching his face where Bucky had just touched.

“Well. Not everybody wants to date somebody who takes their clothes off for a living.”

“We aren't actually dating though.”

Bucky laughed, looking down and nodding. “I know. But, you know.” He shrugged. “It's a bit embarrassing. You know, y- you're a librarian and I'm a stripper.”

“You don't need to be embarrassed. It's not gross or anything. Not like you're a prostitute.”

“You know I sleep around a fair bit.”

“So? That's not your job, at least.”

Bucky was honestly surprised by Steve's reaction. He was expecting the guy to be completely grossed out and disgusted.

“Why don't you show me some?”

Bucky’s head shot up. He blinked, and then nodded, not thinking about the consequences or the risks of this. He stood up with a large grin on his face, and walked to the other end of the room.

“What song do you want to strip to?” Steve asked, picking up his phone and selecting to open spotify.

Bucky thought, then gasped. “Honey, Honey from Mamma Mia.”

Steve chuckled and nodded. He took about twenty seconds looking for it, and then turned his volume all the way up, and pressed it.

The upbeat, and not at all sensual tune clearly took Steve by surprise and Bucky laughed, turning around and slowly rocking his hips. He began to sing along.

“Honey, honey, how he thrills me! Uh-huh, honey, honey.” Bucky dropped from his stance into a crouched position, sticking his butt out.

“Honey, honey, nearly kills me! Uh-huh, honey, honey.”

He turned his head and could see Steve trying not to laugh. Bucky was very glad that he chose a song that was not at all sexual. He was sure the mood would be very tense if he'd chosen something like S&M by Rihanna.

“I heard about him before,” He placed his hands on his knees as he turned his whole body around. “I wanted to know some more,” he opened his legs as he slowly raised himself back into a stand. “And now I know what they mean, he's a love machine.” Bucky played with the hem of his shirt. “Oh, he makes me dizzy!”

He walked closer to Steve and wiggled his hips in front of his face, and proceeded to lift his shirt very slowly, up and over his head. He dropped it on top of Steve's lap.

“Honey, honey, let me feel it.” He crouched down again, now face to face with him. “Uh-huh, honey, honey.”

He smirked, looking down at Steve's crotch for a brief second, but he knew that the man had noticed it. “Honey, honey, don't conceal it. Uh-huh, honey, honey.”

He reached down, undoing his own shorts while maintaining eye-contact with Steve. “The way that you kiss me goodnight.” He dug his thumbs underneath the waistband and stood up again so that he could give a real show. He pushed the shorts down, over his ass, waving it a little in Steve's face, who was still red from laughing. Only from laughing, of course.

He stepped out of the shorts and felt strangely comfortable in just his underwear in front of him. The light blue boxer-shorts clung to his legs and hips, showing off his well-shaped butt.

“The way that you hold me tight.” He turned around again, crouching and taking Steve's wrists in his hands. He directed Steve's hands so that his palms dragged from Bucky’s shoulder to his waist, then let go. Steve didn't remove his hands.

“I feel like I wanna sing.. When you do your,” Bucky lowered himself down onto his knees and poked Steve's nose. “ _Thing!”_

They both laughed and Steve turned the music off.

“You're terrible at singing.” Steve told him. Bucky gasped in offence.

“I am not! I'll have you know that I am fucking amazing at singing.”

“Doesn't seem that way, sorry, buddy.” Steve’s smile widened. “Sing something else if you're so good."

Bucky nodded after a second and picked up Steve's phone again, and started to play _Absolutely Smitten._

He started to bob his head along to the familiar tune, and then began to sing with the lyrics.

“She knows this feeling all too well. She feels her heart begin to swell.” He laughs and puts his hand on his chest. “Handsome stranger, you have made her insides turn to jelly.”

Steve began to nod his head along to the tune as well, beaming out a large smile.

“She wants to dance around the room.” Bucky said, and then his eyes dropped. “Kiss you until your lips turn blue.”

He waited a moment more before looking back up at him and continuing. “But, handsome stranger, you have made her wonder,” he put his hands up underneath his chin and blinked up at Steve through his lashes. “Is she pretty?”

Steve tipped his head back as he laughed, and Bucky admired his smile.

“But it's too late, she believes in fate. She's absolutely smitten, and she'll never let you go.” He finished up, and grabbed hold of Steve's leg.

“Is that you never letting me go?”

“It's me never letting you go because i’m going to eat you.”

“You're going to eat me? That's pretty sexy.”

“Or pretty cannibalistic.” Bucky laughed, and reached back with his free hand to get the vodka again. They really were very drunk. Anything they did or said could probably be excused by that, provided it's not terrible..

“You have really nice legs.” Bucky told him. “They're really nice.”

“Thank you.” Steve smiled in pride, sticking his leg out over Bucky’s lap. “I work them out a lot.”

“I can tell..” Bucky stared at it. “Jeez, how often do you go to the gym?”

“Almost every day? Except on holiday.”

“We have a gym here in the house if you really wanted to go. I could go with you.”

“Yeah? Maybe. But not now… Because I'm super tired..” Steve groaned. “What's happening tomorrow?”

“You have three choices. One, go shopping. Two, go to Disney World. Three, go to Universal Studios.”

Steve stared at him with wide eyes. “No way. You're kidding.”

“Why would I kid?” Bucky frowned, confused.

“We can seriously go to Disneyland and Universal? I've never been to either! Can we go to both? Please?” He grabbed the vodka off of Bucky, pausing his excitement to have another drink.

“Of course we can go to both, silly.” Bucky laughed. “We can go to Disney tomorrow and Universal the day after, if that's okay?”

“Of course!” Steve exclaimed. “Ah, God, I love you.”

“You do, Stevie?”

“Mhm, you're a great friend.”

Bucky smiled, shifting himself so he was sitting beside Steve instead of opposite him. He leaned his head on Steve's shoulder and the man wrapped his arm around him.

Bucky closed his eyes and sighed. “This was a weird day, you know.”

“It's only.. Seven in the evening.. Are you going to sleep?” Steve asked, drinking a bit more.

“Mhm. Sleepy. You said you were too.”

Steve looked at him, and nodded. “I did. Okay. Goodnight, Buck.”

“Night, night, Stevie.”

  



End file.
